Crónicas Ninja Un Destino Incierto
by Kumyko Neko-Uchiha
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado; él destino decidió separarlos por un tiempo. Quizás sus caminos se vuelvan a unir, pero para eso, deberán suceder muchas cosas, porque ambos son ninjas, porque ambos son guerreros, porque ya no son solo ellos, ya no es solo su destino el que esta en juego, sino el de muchas personas... ItaBura. SasuBura. Y varias parejas más...
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está en _**Negrita Cursiva**_ es un recuerdo  
Es todo, nos leemos abajo…

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tres Años Después**

_**La sangre de ambos guerreros se mezclaba en él charco de sangre que se encontraba en el suelo a sus pies. La cercanía era mucha. La joven inclinó su rostro un poco, logrando que sus labios quedaran cerca del oído del joven… **_

_**-Sasuke, yo… lo siento… yo…- susurró la joven, al oído del menor, diciéndole algo, algo más, una pequeña frase en un quedo susurró, susurro que murió cuando se separó del chico…**_

/·\

Abrió de golpe los ojos, ubicando el lugar en el que se encontraba, recordando que estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual había estado desde hacía ya 3 años: La guarida de Orochimaru.

Gruñó bajo, dándose cuenta solo hasta ese instante, de que había despertado agitado, como en muchas otras ocasiones, cómo cada noche en que el sueño de aquel día se repetía. Era incapaz de descansar; simplemente no podía dormir, y cuando lo hacía, soñaba con la joven que alguna vez amó.

Pesadamente se levantó de la cama, se quitó su ropa de dormir y entró al baño que había en su habitación, metiéndose bajo la regadera de inmediato, abriendo la llave de esta, tomando una ducha de agua prácticamente helada para despejar su mente de aquel sueño.

"Eso… no pasó" se repitió mentalmente, al recordar las últimas palabras de la chica, palabras que apenas había escuchado pero que juraba que habían sido una alucinación, y quizá si era así.

Luego de unos minutos de aclarar sus pensamientos, salió de la regadera y se vistió con rapidez, portando la ropa que su nuevo maestro le había dado, siendo muy distintiva a la que solía usar cuando estaba en la hoja.

"Konoha…" pensó el jovencito, recordando la última vez que vio la aldea, que fue por la noche cuando escapó del hospital con Kabuto. Aún recordaba aquella noche, y los sucesos que le siguieron, así como la noticia que Kabuto le dio unos días después:

_-Kakashi sigue vivo-_

Esas tres palabras fueron otra pequeña explosión de odio para el niño, quien en la noche de aquella noticia, no durmió por estar entrenando, desfogando toda la ira que sentía en entrenamiento. Simplemente, él quería muerto al Hatake, pues fue quien más daño le hizo, luego de Bura claro está.

Bufó bajo, llegando a la oscura cocina, encontrando a Kabuto guardando algunas cosas en una alacena, seguramente ya había terminado su desayuno.

-Te levantaste temprano- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa el peligris, sin escuchar respuesta alguna, cosa que no le sorprendía.

-Desayuna pronto, Lord Orochimaru dijo que hoy tú entrenamiento comenzaría más temprano- informó Kabuto, saliendo de la cocina sin decir más, mientras que Sasuke sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador y daba inicio a su desayuno, para que tan solo quince minutos más tarde, ya estuviera en camino al patio de entrenamiento, o eso antes de ser interrumpido por una molesta vocecita melosa…

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Karin, corriendo hacia donde el Uchiha, abrazándolo por la espalda, tallando su mejilla en la espalda del chico, haciéndolo gruñir con fastidio.

-Ay vamos, Sasuke —dijo al separarse y tomar del brazo al chico— No estés de mal humor, mejor dime ¿Cómo amaneció mi lindo novio?- preguntó melosa la joven, pegándosele al azabache, robándole un beso en los labios, beso que no fue correspondido, pues Sasuke movió su rostro hacia otro lado, rompiendo el beso sin corresponderlo, en realidad nunca correspondía.

-Basta, Karin- habló fríamente el ojinegro, soltándose del agarre de la chica, reiniciando su camino hacia el patio de entrenamiento, escuchando e ignorando un suspiro por parte de la pelirroja, quien le siguió de cerca.

-No entiendo porque te comportas así; somos novios, recuerda que fuiste tú quien me pidió que fuera tú novia- dijo la ojiroja, prendándose de nuevo del brazo del joven, quien afiló su mirada sobre ella y sin miramientos movió con brusquedad su brazo, tirando así al suelo a la joven Uzumaki.

-Y te recuerdo que sí eres mi novia es solo porque me ayudarás a restablecer el Clan Uchiha, no más, solo me servirás para eso, así que deja tu circo- sentenció Sasuke sin consideración alguna, sin preocuparle la chica ni sus sentimientos, solo recalcándole él por qué la convirtió en su novia, continuando su camino después de aquello.

Karin se cruzó de brazos en el suelo, con los ojos algo cristalizados por la respuesta tan cruel por parte de su novio, pero suspirando pocos segundos después, poniéndose de pie.

"Al menos seré la madre de tus hijos, y… quien sabe; tal vez llegues a amarme" pensó con esperanza la joven pelirroja, sonriendo bobamente mientras corría tras del chico para ver como entrenaba…

\·/

/·\Lejos de allí/·\

\·/

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, removiéndose en la cama con cansancio, sintiendo como le abrazaban de la cintura por la espalda.

-Itachi, ya es tarde. Hay que levantarnos- susurró sin ánimo alguno, mirando de reojo al chico que era quien le abrazaba.

-Lo sé, pero cómo aún es temprano, y yo no fui quien tuvo pesadillas anoche, me levantaré, tú duerme un poco más- respondió el Uchiha, besando la frente de su novia, arropándola un poco, sonriéndole levemente, dejando ver que ya se encontraba vestido, solo faltaba que se pusiera su capa de Akatsuki, cosa que haría cuando saliera de la habitación.

-Está bien- aceptó sin discutir Bura, sonriéndole al chico y acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, intentando dormir un poco más…

Desde hacía tres años que la joven no dormía bien. La culpa, la tristeza, el verse alejada de sus amigos y su aldea, todo, todo le estaba haciendo mal. No podía dormir bien porque venían pesadillas a su mente, torturándola repetidas veces, por lo cual, había veces en que no podía dormir sin alguien a su lado, y debido a esto, salía de su habitación en plena madrugada, para colarse en la habitación de su novio y dormir con él; Itachi recibía bien a la joven, sabiendo que tenía pesadillas, procurando darle protección y algo de confort para que descansara, pero contadas eran las ocasiones en que veía que la chica durmiera profundamente.

-Descansa…- susurró el Uchiha, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia, quien le sonrió y cerró los ojos, rogando por dormir en paz aunque sea solo unos minutos.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y tomó su capa de Akatsuki, poniéndosela mientras notaba que su compañero Kisame ya se había levantado, o quizá ni había dormido ahí. Últimamente el espadachín de la niebla no dormía en la habitación, y tal vez se debía a la presencia de la joven Brief, quien repetidamente amanecía con él pelinegro a causa de sus pesadillas.

El moreno salió de la habitación en silencio, llegando de la misma forma a la cocina, viendo como en la mesa se encontraban Konan y Sasori, la kunoichi desayunaba y el pelirrojo arreglaba una marioneta.

-Buenos días- saludó neutral el Uchiha, sentándose a desayunar también, escuchando como sus saludos eran correspondidos con la misma neutralidad por los otros dos.

Algunos minutos pasaron, en los cuales, el lugar seguía en total silencio, pese a que dos ninja desayunaban y otro más hacía reparaciones a su marioneta, aunque siendo precisamente ninjas, el andar y actuar sigilosamente era algo normal en ellos.

-¿De nuevo tuvo pesadillas?- preguntó de la nada Konan, mirando de reojo al joven moreno, este le miro también de reojo, guardando silencio, siendo eso respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de la kunoichi.

-Si sigue así: enfermará; no se necesita ser médico para saber eso- murmuró la ojiámbar, fijando ahora sí sus pupilas en el chico frente a ella, este ni se inmuto, pues el mismo sabía y temía que la joven Brief se enfermara por no descansar como era debido.

Sasori solo escuchaba la conversación sin prestar demasiada atención, aunque sinceramente, la presencia de aquella sayayin se le hacía agradable, debido a que la chica era silenciosa, tranquila y puntual en todo. Sí, no le molestaba que la chica estuviera en aquella organización, solo le extrañaba él porqué de que Pein la aceptará sin demasiados problemas.

-Lo sé- murmuró en respuesta Itachi, dando un suspiro mientras recogía lo que había usado una vez que terminó de desayunar, estando por salir de allí con rumbo a buscar a Kisame, pero…

-Ten- dijo Konan, lanzándole un pequeño frasco al poseedor del sharingan, quien atrapó el frasco sin dificultad alguna, mirando unas pequeñas capsulas que se encontraban dentro del transparente frasco.

-Que tome una por las noches, tal vez pueda dormir mejor así —explicó—, y… tú también puedes tomarlas- sugirió la ninja origami, sabiendo que el Uchiha tampoco dormía bien, pero en su caso no eran pesadillas, sino insomnio, en parte por su propia enfermedad y en parte por velar los sueños de Bura.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro el pelinegro, enviándole una muy pequeña mirada de agradecimiento a la peliazul, saliendo ya del lugar, poniéndose a buscar a su compañero para hablar con él…

\·/

/·\···/·\

\·/

-¿Entonces tendremos el permiso para buscar a Bura?- cuestionó Vegeta, quien se encontraba sentado junto con Trunks, ambos frente a Tsunade.

-Sí, los consejeros consideraron que es mejor que ustedes la busquen, ya que nuestros Anbu no han tenido suerte en su búsqueda- contestó seriamente la rubia.

Durante todo ese tiempo, nadie pudo salir a buscar a Bura, ni Vegeta, ni Trunks, ni Kakashi, ni Anko, y mucho menos Tsunade. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, al fin los consejeros les concederían un permiso especial a los dos sayayines para que iniciaran la búsqueda de la jovencita, aunque… Aún había un detalle que no le gustó para nada a la Hokage.

-Si nosotros salimos, hay más probabilidades de encontrarla- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza el joven sayayin, queriendo recuperar ya a su hermana.

Solo por un momento, la esperanza volvió a los dos sayayines, pero el preocupado e inconforme rostro de la Senju no les daba mucha seguridad de que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó Trunks, mirando interrogante a la mujer, cosa que también hacía el príncipe sayayin.

La Godaime cerró los ojos, mientras ponía sus brazos en el escritorio, recargando los codos en él, juntando sus manos en puño frente a su rostro, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, pero ésta vez con una mirada mucho más triste de lo que ya había tenido durante esos tres años.

-Los consejeros les darán el permiso, pero… Hay una clausula en el trato. Cuando encuentren a Bura, tienen la estricta orden de llevársela a su mundo y ahora que la máquina dimensional ha sido reparada: Deberán cerrar el portal, finalizar la conexión entre su mundo y el nuestro… Para siempre- explicó Tsunade, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Trunks, quien estaba por objetar algo, pero se vio silenciado por una mirada de advertencia de su padre.

-Me parece justo. Este mundo y el nuestro jamás debieron unirse. El portal se cerrara en cuanto tengamos a Bura, y jamás nos volveremos a ver- sentenció Vegeta, dejando aún más sorprendido a su hijo, pero ante lo hablado, el joven sayayin ya solo dio un suspiro resignado, ya que en realidad el ya no perdía nada sí se cerraba el portal, pues ya no estaba con Shizune, aunque la había perdonado, ya no había una relación entre ambos, ahora solo le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar cuando encontraran a su hermana.

Por otra parte, la Senju no quería esa separación, sencillamente no se imaginaba no volver a saber nada de Bura, no saber si estaba bien, si estaba mal; la chica era como su hija, pero bien sabía que aunque rogará e implorara, esa decisión estaba tomada: En cuanto Vegeta y Trunks recuperaran a Bura… Adiós para siempre.

/·\

Varios pasos se escuchaban por el bosque que daba a la entrada de Konoha…

-Oh… pero sí son… ustedes- exclamó uno de los dos centinelas que cuidaban las puertas, sonriendo al ver de nuevo a esas tres personas llegando.

-Sí, somos nosotros…- respondió con una sonrisa Jiraiya, mirando como Naruto tomaba de la mano a Hinata y la jalaba, comenzando a correr.

-¡Andando, Hinata! ¡Es hora de ver a todos!- gritó hiperactivo y feliz el rubio, haciendo reír a la Hyuga, quien corrió con él, adentrándose en la aldea rápidamente, sacándole una pequeña risa al Sannin.

-Jóvenes- murmuró sonriendo el sabio de los sapos, caminando con calma, siguiendo a la pareja.

\·/

/·\Corporación Capsula/·\

\·/

Bulma tomaba el Té en compañía de Milk, Maron, Videl y Pan. Las mujeres trataban de animar a la Brief, quien se encontraba en casi depresión al no saber nada de su hija en tanto tiempo.

-Ya la encontrarán, lo veras- trató de animar Milk, sonriendo comprensiva, pues ella entendía lo que era no saber nada de un hijo en un largo tiempo.

La peliazul suspiró, en realidad esas palabras las estaba escuchando desde hacía tres años, y aún no veía a su hija. Incluso ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza de volverla a ver.

Maron solo tomaba Té y miraba con preocupación a Bulma, bajando la mirada un poco, recordando una conversación que había tenido con Goten hace tres años, cuando recién sucedió la escapada de Bura con Itachi…

_/-\\\_

_···|Flash Back|···_

_/-\\\_

-¿Siempre supiste que ella te engañaba? ¡¿Y aun así la protegiste!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste?!- gritó Maron, mirando asesinamente al sayayin frente a ella.

Recién todos se habían enterado de lo sucedido, y en cuanto la noticia cayó, Goten había salido de la Corporación, no queriendo escuchar ni saber más de Bura ni de Sasuke, cosa que desde luego extrañó a todos, pero sobre todo a la rubia, quien un rato más tarde, había salido a buscarlo, escuchando unos pequeños susurros que el joven sayayin decía:

_¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? ¿Cómo nos engañaste a todos? Yo… te protegí, Bura, a pesar de tú infidelidad, te quise y te protegí…_

Y debido a estos susurros que la chica escuchó, fue que gritó con furia.  
Goten dio vuelta y miró a la joven que alguna vez fue su novia.

-Maron, por favor, no tengo humor para esto- respondió el chico, aun sin poder asimilar la noticia de la partida de Bura, por lo que se elevó un poco, estando por volar para irse por ahí, pero fue detenido por la joven rubia quien le tomó de la muñeca y con fuerza le jaló, lanzándolo al suelo.

-No, Goten. Mira que yo tampoco estoy de humor, así que no hagas esto más pesado para ambos y explícame de una vez por todas que sabías y que hacías con Bura- sentenció la jovencita, mirando fijamente al sayayin en el suelo, este le miraba con sorpresa por la increíble fuerza que tenía.

El mayor meditó un momento la situación, mientras se ponía de pie y daba un suspiro bajo, decidiéndose a hablar de una vez por todas, al menos con Maron y de paso pedirle sincero perdón por lo que le había hecho.

-Maron, cuando yo tenía mi relación con Bura, hubo un tiempo en el que ella cambió conmigo, yo no sabía que le pasaba, hasta un día en el que…- comenzó a relatar el sayayin, contándole todo lo que había pasado entre él y Bura, incluyendo la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke y el hecho de que estuvo por matar al niño para desquitarse de lo que Bura había hecho con el otro chico Uchiha.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste callar algo así?! ¡Era el hermano de Sasuke con quién Bura te engañaba!- gritó Maron, en verdad no tenía paciencia ni humor para controlar lo que decía, y menos luego de saber que tanto su amiga como el pequeño azabache estaban ahora muy lejos de todos, y sobre todo: el chico odiando a la chica.

-¡Es que yo no sabía! ¡No sabía que ese chico que vi hace años era hermano de Sasuke! No pude verlo de frente, solo vi el escudo del Clan- se defendió Goten, mirando con cierta tristeza y culpa a la chica.

-¡Eso no tenía nada que ver! Tú deber era decirle la verdad a Sasuke, sobre todo porque viste el escudo del Clan Uchiha. Debiste decirle lo que Bura te hizo, y que fue con un Uchiha. No debiste ocultarlo- regañó y protestó la rubia, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por todo lo que había sucedido, incluso por algo más.

Goten negó, sabiendo que haber hablado muy probablemente no hubiera hecho la diferencia, en primer lugar porque Sasuke tenía fe ciega en Bura, y en segundo lugar, porque la sayayin no tenía memoria de aquello, así que lo más seguro era que hubiese negado cualquier cosa que él le dijera al pequeño Uchiha.

-No hubiera servido de nada, Maron —susurró— Además no quería que todos se enterarán de lo que Bura hizo- finalizó en voz baja el chico, escuchando un fuerte bufido de inconformidad por parte de la jovencita.

-Eres un idiota. Debiste decirlo; ¡debiste decir que Bura es una… una mentirosa!- gritó molesta la rubia, aunque no sabía en sí el porqué de su molestia.

-Perdón. Y también quiero que me perdones por haberte mentido, por haber… sido tú novio solo para lastimar a Bura- pidió arrepentido Goten, mirando con culpa a la chica, siendo fulminado por su azul y cristalina mirada.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!- finalizó Maron, dando media vuelta, alejándose del mayor, quien quiso detenerla para hablar, para seguirle pidiendo perdón, pero no había mucho que decir, él la había usado y lastimado así cómo había usado y lastimado a otras chicas, y todo para infantilmente vengarse de Bura por haberlo engañado.

"Sí, eso soy: Un completo idiota" pensó el joven sayayin, mirando con culpa a la chica que se alejaba a paso rápido del lugar.

"Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Maron" concluyó en sus pensamientos, para —después de perder de vista a la chica—, alzar vuelo e irse de ahí…

_/-\\\_

_···|Fin Flash Back|···_

_/-\\\_

Tres años desde aquella platica, tres años tenía que Maron no había visto a Goten, debido a que sencillamente no podía perdonarle que la usara solo para lastimar en venganza a Bura, y esto a su vez, había generado que la rubia le tomase un rencor a su amiga.

"Yo… la encontraré" pensó decidida la rubia, poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de las otras tres mujeres.

-Me tengo que ir, disculpen- avisó la chica, saliendo del lugar unos segundos después, extrañando a todas, incluso a Pan, quien estuvo por levantarse, pero fue detenida por su madre.

-No, Pan. Deja que Maron se vaya- dijo seriamente Videl, mirando a su joven hija con seriedad, a lo que la chica solo suspiró resignada y miró a Bulma.

-Encontraran a Bura, yo lo sé- animó con una pequeña sonrisa la chica, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la Brief.

-Eso espero, de verdad, eso espero- susurró tristemente Bulma…

\·/

/·\Konoha/·\

\·/

-Pero… Hinata, Naruto, ¡Cuánto han crecido!- dijo animadamente Sakura, corriendo a abrazar a los chicos nombrados, haciéndolos reír a ambos.

-Gracias, Sakura- respondió Hinata, abrazando a la pelirosa, quien sonreía felizmente.

-Ya, todo estará bien ahora que Hinata y yo hemos vuelto- dijo inmensamente alegre el rubio, después de todo: Su carácter no cambiaba con nada.

-Lo sé, Naruto- contestó confiada la Haruno, sintiéndose mejor al estar recibiendo de nuevo a su rubio e hiperactivo compañero y a su tímida amiga Hinata, aunque a simple vista se veía que la chica ya no era tan tímida como antes.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven pareja, quienes le sonrieron también, pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada, pues un enorme perro blanco se le lanzó encima a la Hyuga, tirándola al piso y comiéndosela a lengüetazos.

-¡Akamaru ven a…!- llamó cierto joven castaño al llegar corriendo al lugar, encontrándose con Naruto y con Hinata en el suelo con el perro sobre ella aun lamiéndole la cara.

-Pero… ¡Sí son ustedes! —Gritó emocionado— Con razón Akamaru vino corriendo hacia acá- dijo sonriente el castaño.

-Kiba… Entonces… ¿Él…? —Señaló al perro— ¿¡Es Akamaru!?- gritó sorprendido Naruto, obteniendo la atención del blanco perro y de la Hyuga, quien al haber escuchado que ese perro era Akamaru, se dedicó a reír un poco por sus lamidas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Así es bobo, él es Akamaru- respondió sonriendo el Inuzuka, llamando al perro para que se quitara de encima de la chica.

El animal obedeció al instante, por lo que Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Kiba, Akamaru, los extrañé mucho- dijo la ojiluna, acercándose a Kiba y abrazándolo, siendo su abrazo correspondido con algo de sorpresa por el chico, ya que se le hacía extraño que la Hyuga no estuviera tan tímida como de costumbre.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, y Shino, y Kurenai-sensei también- contestó el castaño, separándose de la chica unos segundos después, sonriéndole fraternalmente.

-Imagino que sí- sonrió Hinata, volviendo al lado de Naruto, quien le tomó de la mano, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-¡Vamos a ver a todos!- dijo animado el Jinchuruki de Kyubi, haciendo sonreír a Sakura y Kiba.

"Tan idiota como siempre, pero extrañé su idiotez" pensó feliz Kiba, acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru al subirse en su espalda para que le llevara, mientras que Sakura sonreía feliz.

"Ahora que han vuelto, las cosas mejoraran, lo sé" pensó alegre la Haruno, caminando tras la pareja, comenzando a platicar con ellos.

-Mh… —gruñó— solo ven a sus amigos y se les olvida que tienen maestro y no vienen solos- murmuró Jiraiya con un tic en el ojo, viendo a sus dos alumnos alejarse sin siquiera acordarse de él…

/·\

-¡Neji y Tenten son novios!- gritaron Naruto y Hinata al par, cuando Sakura les contó sobre esa relación que había empezado hace dos años y medio.

-Sí, así es. Hacen muy bonita pareja- sonrió la pelirosa, haciendo que Naruto y Hinata se miraran para luego sonreír y asentir.

-Hinata —llamó Kiba, obteniendo la atención de la nombrada— Te volviste igual de escandalosa que Naruto- hizo notar con un tic nervioso, mirando a su compañera, quien se sonrojó mientras sonreía.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy escandaloso!- gritó el Uzumaki, ganando la mirada de toda la gente que había por esa calle de la aldea.

-No claro que no lo eres- dijo riendo Sakura, viendo a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba, por lo que dejo de reír y puso una amplia sonrisa, acercándose a esas dos personas que se acercaban.

-Shikamaru…- dijo sonriendo la Haruno, abrazándose al chico nombrado, quien sonrió un poco y le acarició la cabeza.

"Tanto amor me mata" pensó Temari, quien venía con Shikamaru.

Ante la extraña escena, Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Kiba en busca de una explicación.

-Ah sí, cuando ustedes se fueron, Shikamaru y Sakura ya eran novios, pero aun no nos decían nada, nos lo dijeron después de su imprevista partida- respondió neutralmente Kiba, sorprendiendo de nuevo a la pareja.

-¡¿Qué tanto pasó mientras nos fuimos?!- gritó confundido el Uzumaki…

/·\

-¿Dentro de cuanto podremos comenzar a buscar a Bura?- cuestiono Vegeta, mirando con cierta molestia a la Hokage, ya que sí desde un principio ellos hubieran buscado a la chica, la hubiesen encontrado en menos tiempo, simplemente perdieron tres años esperando resultados de los incompetentes Anbu —así los llamaba Vegeta—.

-Mañana mismo podrán empezar, pero: Serán acompañados por alguien que conoce las afueras de la aldea- informó la rubia, sorprendiendo a los dos sayayines.

-¿Y quién será esa persona?- preguntó curioso e interesado Trunks, con su vista fija en Tsunade.

La mujer se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos sayayines.

-Por una de nuestras mejores ninja, la siguiente en línea de fuerza luego de Bura, una de sus amigas: Misaki Sayuri, o como ustedes la conocen: Yoko- finalizó Tsunade, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a la chica vestida como Anbu, pero con su máscara atada a la cintura, sorprendiendo a los dos sayayines…

* * *

*  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuara…

* * *

Primer Capítulo de esta nueva historia que es la continuación del FanFic "Un cambio en el corazón de dos guerreros"

Me disculpo por la tardanza, hubo muchos contratiempos, pero bueno, ya está aquí el Fic. Trataré de ponerle continuación una vez a la semana como hacía con el otro FanFic.

Espero su apoyo en esta segunda parte del Fic. Y bueno…  
Ya tengo la pareja de Trunks *-* Pueden tratar de adivinar o especular quien es ;3 pero lo sabrán hasta el… Tercer o Cuarto Capítulo ^^

Bien… ¿Qué les pareció el primer Capítulo? Sé que está algo corto, pero así empecé el otro Fic, con capítulos cortos; ya conforme avance la historia volverán a ser capítulos algo largos n.n

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir…  
¡Espero les haya gustado el Capitulo!  
Les mando Abrazos y Besos de Chocolate. Hasta la próxima…  
Dejen Review bellos lectores, no necesitan estar registrados~

Sayonara~~~~


	2. Inesperado Reencuentro

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.

* * *

Capítulo II: Inesperado Reencuentro…

* * *

Ambos sayayines miraron con sorpresa a la jovencita que estaba de pie afuera de la oficina, chica que entró a dicha oficina luego de que Tsunade le hiciera una señal con la cabeza, y seguido de esto, la rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí, volviendo a su escritorio mientras la chica se ponía a su lado, quedándose de pie.

-Pero Yoko… ¿Tú…?- cuestionó Trunks, incrédulo de ver a aquella niña allí.

-Así es, Trunks: Yo fui una de las chicas que llegó con Bura a este mundo hace 11 años. Yo soy otra kunoichi- acortó seria y un tanto fría la joven de cabellos morados, mirando un momento a ambos sayayines y luego a la Hokage.

-Tú… Eres una de las culpables de que Bura se fuera- acusó de inmediato Vegeta, viendo con odio a la chica, quien le miró, al igual que Tsunade y Trunks.

-Apuesto a que tú también sabías sobre lo que hubo entre Itachi y mi hija, y aun así dejaste que estuviera con Sasuke, guardaste silencio- dijo con lógica el sayayin mayor, sin sorprender a nadie en realidad, solo a Trunks, pero él se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que era verdad, sí Yoko sabía aquello, y calló, tenía gran culpa en lo que pasó.

La joven Anbu apretó ambas manos en forma de puño, deseando poder gritarle un par de cosas al príncipe sayayin, pero se contuvo por instinto de conservación.

-No es momento para peleas. Además… Yoko ya pagó muy caro su error- dijo seriamente Tsunade, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien bajó la mirada, mientras que los dos hombres le prestaban atención a la Godaime.

-Ésta es la primera vez en tres años que Yoko ve la luz del día- murmuró aun seria la mujer, sorprendiendo y confundiendo un poco a los sayayines…

_/-\\\_

_···|Flash Back|···_

_/-\\\_

Los indecisos pasos de una joven se escuchaban por un pasillo que llevaba al lugar de reuniones de los ancianos de Konoha.  
La chica tomó el pomo de la puerta, estando por abrirlo pero mirando atrás, queriendo volver por donde había llegado, pero encontrándose con la seria mirada de la Hokage.

-Debes hacerlo, Misaki, o más bien: Yoko. Ya estás aquí, has venido al saber que Bura huyó con Itachi. Me has revelado tu identidad y debes hablar ahora con los ancianos, sí es que de verdad nos quieres ayudar a encontrarla- habló un tanto vacía la Senju, y es que apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que su alumna se había ido, y por tanto, se encontraba muy lastimada en muchos sentidos.

Yoko bufó bajo, no sabiendo ni porque hacía aquello. Ella odiaba a Bura, pero algo le dictó ir a Konoha y revelar su identidad con el fin de poder buscar a la sayayin que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-La estábamos esperando…- dijo uno de los ancianos, mirando como por la puerta entraba Tsunade con una joven aparentemente desconocida…

-Siento la demora- se disculpó la rubia, mirando de reojo a la chica, esta solo bajó un poco la cabeza, no sabiendo sí hacía lo correcto al estar allí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es ese asunto tan urgente que nos quiere decir, Tsunade?- cuestionó una anciana, mirando con seriedad a la rubia, esta miró a la joven que le acompañaba, quien dio un paso más adelante, dando un suspiro.

-Principalmente, soy yo quien quiere hablar con ustedes, yo… yo soy Misaki Sayuri, quien llegó a este mundo junto con Bura Brief, alias Yukiko- confesó la ojigris, sorprendiendo a los consejeros, quienes comenzaron a murmurar un par de cosas entre ellos.

-¿Y a que has venido? ¿A traicionar una vez más a la aldea de la hoja? ¿A unirte a tú amiga que ha escapado con un criminal?- cuestionó seriamente otro hombre, afilando su mirada sobre la joven pelimorada.

-Claro que no. Vengo a… a prestar mi ayuda para encontrar a Bura. Estoy dispuesta a ponerme al servicio de Konoha, una vez más- respondió seriamente la chica aunque intimidada, pues ya hacía años que no hablaba con esos ancianos, y hacía años que no se encontraba bajo tanta presión.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a susurrarse un par de cosas, enviándose ciertas miradas para después posar sus afiladas pupilas sobre Yoko, quien solo esperaba cual sería el resultado de estar de vuelta.

-Sí de verdad quieres servir a Konoha, deberás cumplir con un castigo antes- informó una anciana, sorprendiendo tanto a Yoko como a Tsunade.

-Pero… A Bura no se le impuso ningún castigo cuando volvió- intervino la Hokage.

-¡Y ya viste lo que sucedió por tenerle tanta fe! No cometeremos de nuevo el mismo error- reprendió severamente otro hombre, provocando que la rubia apretara los puños pero sin poder oponerse más, mientras que la jovencita pasaba saliva fuertemente, queriendo salir huyendo de allí en ese mismo instante.

-¿C-cual castigo?- preguntó insegura Yoko, mirando a todos y cada uno de los ancianos.

-Deberás ser encarcelada en una prisión de máxima seguridad durante tres años- ordenó uno de los ancianos, dejando heladas tanto a la chica como a la Godaime.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Al menos denle menos tiempo! Tenemos que comenzar a buscar a Bura pronto- volvió a intervenir Tsunade, preocupada tanto por su alumna, como por Yoko, ya que se veía que la chica no soportaría tantos años encerrada.

-Cállate, Tsunade. Casi has conseguido hundir a Konoha al ponerle tanta fe a esa desertora- dijo con molestia una de las ancianas, cruzada de brazos mirando mal a la rubia, quien le devolvió la mirada, retándola.

-Ustedes saben muy bien, que ni Bura, ni Itachi son desertores ni criminales- murmuró con rencor la de ojos miel, amenazando con revelarle a Yoko la verdad sobre Itachi y Bura.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un susurro una extrañada y confundida pelimorada.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó un anciano, levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Tres años serán, ni un día más ni un día menos. Y más te vale comenzar a cuidar tus palabras, Tsunade, si no quieres que además de tú principal castigo, se te otorguen años en prisión- amenazó uno de los ancianos, viendo como su amenaza surtía efecto, pues la Senju baja la cabeza, apretando los puños con frustración.

Por otro lado, Yoko se heló de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo una y mil veces haber vuelto a esa aldea…

_/-\\\_

_···|Fin Flash Back|···_

_/-\\\_

Vegeta y Trunks no podían creer lo que escuchaban: ¡Habían encerrado a aquella chica durante tres años! Incapacitándole el contacto total con el mundo, solo encerrándola, hundiéndola durante tres largos años…

-Ahora saben que Yoko ha pagado su culpa- finalizó la rubia, poniendo dos dedos en el puente de su nariz, sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza por todos los sentimientos mezclados que tenía, ya que además de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido con Bura, también se sentía culpable de que hubieran encerrado así a Yoko.

-¿Y usted? ¿Cuál fue ese principal castigo?- cuestionó sin más Vegeta, queriendo saber sí era un castigo justo para aquella mujer que había arruinado la vida de Bura.

-Eso lo sabrán cuando encuentren y traigan de regreso a Bura, así que de momento no importa. Lo que importa, es encontrarla. Yoko conoce a la perfección esta aldea y casi todas las demás, los ayudara a buscar. Es todo lo que tenemos que hablar- finalizó la Godaime, poniéndose de pie al igual que los sayayines, siendo vista con inconformidad por Vegeta.

-Descansen hoy, porque mañana… Comenzará la misión traer de vuelta a Bura- dijo seria la rubia, siendo observada con atención y la misma seriedad por los otros tres presentes…

/·\

-Ya veo, así que han pasado algunas cosas en nuestra ausencia- murmuró Naruto, luego de que Kiba le contara a él y a Hinata algunas cosas más, como todos los nuevos rangos ninja que tenían todos, incluyendo a Gaara que ahora era el líder de su aldea, Kazekage.

-Sí, han sido bastantes cosas- sonrió Sakura, luego de que dejara su melosa escena con Shikamaru.

-¿Y ustedes como han estado?- preguntó Temari a Naruto y Hinata, mirándolos con cierta insinuación, lo que sonrojó a ambos chicos, pero más a la Hyuga.

-¡Entrenando! ¡De veraz!- respondió el Uzumaki, tratando de no sonrojarse más ante aquella rubia pervertida.

Todos los presentes rieron un poco.

-Supongo que ya son más fuertes, o al menos eso espero- dijo con cansancio Shikamaru, bostezando un poco, siendo fulminado por la azul mirada del rubio hiperactivo.

-¡Claro que sí! Hinata y yo nos hicimos muy, muy fuertes- respondió el Jinchuruki, bufando un poco, para enseguida sonreír un poco.

-Aunque… Sí no me crees, podemos tener una pelea para que lo compruebes- dijo confiadamente Naruto, sorprendiendo leve a casi todos.

-No, tengo pereza- respondió con sencillez Shikamaru, provocando que todos cayeran al estilo anime.

-¡Eres un perezoso!- gritó el Uzumaki con molestia…

\·/

/·\Lejos de allí/·\

\·/

Bura salía de la habitación de su novio luego de haber dormido un poco, aunque sin haber descansado ni un solo segundo, pues su mente divagaba aun entre sueños, haciéndola maldecir, aunque bien sabía que se merecía que su conciencia la persiguiera así, pues ella había lastimado mucho a muchas personas queridas, principalmente a Sasuke.

"No sé cuánto más suportare esto" pensaba la sayayin, vistiéndose en su habitación, poniéndose su traje de Akatsuki que llevaba usando por esos tres años, tirándose en su cama una vez que estuvo vestida, perdiéndose con tan solo mirar el techo, volviendo en sí cuando escuchó unos golpes a la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa…- respondió sencillamente, sabiendo que era su novio quien llamaba a la puerta.

Itachi entró al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras él, acercándose a la cama de la joven, sentándose en una orilla, permaneciendo inmutable aunque la joven podía ver que algo traía al mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó de inmediato la Brief, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en el centro de la pequeña cama.

El Uchiha suspiró suave…

-Deidara y Sasori, fueron enviados a traer a Shukaku. Salieron ésta mañana rumbo a Suna- soltó el pelinegro, dejando fría a la joven, quien desvió su mirada, guardando silencio unos segundos, para acto seguido, saltar de su cama, saliendo de esta, corriendo a la puerta pero siendo detenida por su novio, quien se puso entre ella y la puerta.

-Déjame salir- ordenó la sayayin, viendo como su novio negaba con la cabeza, mirándola comprensivamente.

-Tengo que detenerlos…- susurró la chica con los ojos algo cristalinos, sintiendo como el chico le tomaba de los hombros, negando de nuevo con la cabeza, por lo que la chica bajó la mirada, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, derramando algunas lágrimas.

Itachi no tardó en ponerse de rodillas frente a su novia, abrazándola protectoramente, acariciándole el cabello y espalda, tratando de reconfortarla, aunque sabiendo que era completamente inútil.

-Lo mataran…- murmuró entre quedos sollozos la ex anbu, abrazándose a su novio, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Lo…mataremos- susurró el Uchiha, oyendo un quejido de dolor y tristeza por parte de la chica.

Sí, Bura sabía bien que también ella sería culpable de la muerte de Gaara pues para la extracción del Shukaku se necesitaban a todos los Akatsuki, y eso la incluía.

-Por favor… por favor… tenemos que evitarlo- pidió, suplicó la joven, levantando su mirada, viendo al moreno, quien dudaba en qué hacer. Sabía que no debían interferir con ninguna de las acciones de Akatsuki, pero ver en ese estado a su novia no le gustaba nada, y menos porque sabía que el cariño que ella le tenía a Gaara era mucho, pues lo consideraba su hermano, y desde luego que él entendía el hecho de que Bura quisiera proteger al pelirrojo. Pero no podían arriesgarse a salvarlo… ¿O tal vez sí?

-Está bien. —Cedió— Vamos a Suna, ahora- respondió el moreno, haciendo sonreír con alivio a su novia.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, saliendo de inmediato de Akatsuki, sabiendo que su velocidad superaba a la de Sasori y Deidara, por tanto: Podrían llegar a tiempo a Suna, antes de que pasara algo malo…

\·/

/·\Konoha /·\

\·/

Los dos sayayines salían de la Torre Hokage, con Yoko tras ellos, los tres volverían a la Corporación con ayuda del portal; ese día descansarían pero al siguiente… Buscarían por todos los medios posibles a la sayayin…

\·/

/·\Suna/·\

\·/

Gaara salía de una reunión con los ancianos, dando un suspiro un tanto pesado mientras caminaba a su oficina. Eran cansadas aquellas reuniones, pero eran necesarias para hablar ciertos temas importantes.

El pelirrojo iba pensando en algunas cosas habladas en la reunión, cuando dos ninja aparentemente Anbu de Suna se le acercaron…

-Kazekage…- llamó uno de ellos, acercándose demasiado al pelirrojo, quien le miró de reojo, sintiendo algo extraño en aquellos ninjas, por lo que solo les miró en espera de que dijeran lo que habían ido a decirle, aunque manteniéndose un tanto a la defensiva.

-Estás en peligro, Gaara- susurró uno de los ninjas, pero esta vez su voz fue más femenina, solo hasta ese momento el joven de Suna se dio cuenta que era una chica aparentando ser un chico, pero más aún, Gaara descubrió otra cosa…

"Esa voz…" pensó el de ojos aquamarin, dando vuelta y mirando de frente a ambos ninjas, mirándoles con sorpresa sin poder ocultarla.

-Bura…- susurró el pelirrojo.

La joven se destransformó, solo dejando ver que era una chica, pero mantuvo su jutsu de transformación, aparentando ser aun un ninja de Suna, solo cambió el color de su cabello a uno rubio, mientras que una pañoleta negra cubría la desde su nariz hasta su cuello, dejando solo ver un poco sus ojos, los cuales eran un poco cubiertos por un algunos cabellos rubios.

-Estás en peligro, los Akatsuki vienen por el Shukaku- avisó la joven sayayin, sorprendiendo a medias al joven pelirrojo, quien retrocedió un poco y le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo se supone que confíe en ti? Te fuiste con… él- dijo el Jinchuruki, mirando un poco al otro ninja Anbu, ya habiéndose dado cuenta de que se trataba de Itachi Uchiha, quien igualmente usaba un jutsu de transformación.

-Gaara, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, tú mejor que nadie debes comprender eso- razonó con suavidad y comprensión la chica, obteniendo la total atención del menor.

-También sabes que no todo lo que se dice sobre alguien es cierto, y que a veces las circunstancias nos obligan a hacer cosas que no queremos, así que por favor, confía en mí… En ambos- pidió la joven sayayin, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, este la miró con igual fijeza, dando un ligero suspiro después, ya que claro que entendía lo que la chica decía, además él nunca le guardo rencor por irse, nunca la creyó una criminal, siempre supo que había algo más con respecto a ella e Itachi, y ahora que la joven le decía esas palabras era obvio que sí sucedía algo que nadie sabía.

-Está bien, confiare en… ustedes —cedió— ¿Qué se supone que pasara conmigo?- cuestionó, mirando a ambos.

-Dos Akatsuki fueron enviados para llevarte con ellos y extraerte al Shukaku. Gaara, no dudo de tus habilidades, pero esos dos Akatsuki son muy poderosos e inteligentes, corres mucho peligro, necesitas ayuda, por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte- explicó rápidamente Bura, siendo escuchada con atención por el menor.

-Entiendo, y supongo que ya tienes un plan- aseguró el joven Kazekage, mirando a la chica.

-Así es, tengo un plan para protegerte, proteger la aldea y además… Para separar a esos dos Akatsuki de dicha organización- respondió con tranquilidad la sayayin, sorprendiendo levemente al pelirrojo.

-Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo- murmuró Gaara con un deje de diversión.

-Nunca lo hago- dijo también de la misma forma la joven, encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

-Luego de que aclaramos un poco la situación, es mejor que nos demos prisa, llegamos antes que ellos, pero no por mucho, y hay que preparar todo para que llevemos a cabo el plan- habló por primera vez el Uchiha, haciendo a su novia asentir, mientras que Gaara le miraba aun con algo de desconfianza.

-Vamos entonces…- dijo el ojiaquamarin.

\·/

/·\Konoha/·\

\·/

Naruto y Hinata llegaban en compañía de sus amigos a la casa Hyuga, lugar donde todos se detuvieron.

-Bien chicos, creo que aquí tienen que seguir solos- dijo Sakura, mirando a su amigo rubio y a su amiga ojiluna, ambos chicos asintieron.

-Sí, los veremos luego chicos- dijo sonriente Naruto, tomando la mano de Hinata, quien se sonrojó leve, y también sonrió a todos.

-Nos veremos más tarde- habló suave la peliazul.

Los amigos se despidieron, para que en seguida, Naruto y Hinata entraran a la casa Hyuga, caminando con tranquilidad, escuchando algo de alboroto en el patio trasero, por lo que fueron ahí primero, encontrando a Neji entrenando con Tenten…

-Hinata, Naruto- dijeron con sorpresa la pareja mayor, mirando a los dos jóvenes que llegaban a donde ellos, deteniendo así el entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo han estado?- sonrió como si nada el Uzumaki, viendo como los dos mayores se acercaban, pero más que saludar, Neji le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio, quien rápidamente se sobo la cabeza, quejándose.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?- se quejó de inmediato el ojiazul, sobándose con dolor su cabeza en la cual apareció un chichón.

-¿Me quieres explicar cómo te llevaste a Hinata así como así?- preguntó seriamente el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

-P-pero hermano… Naruto no me llevó, fui… fui yo quien se fue con él- dijo algo apenada la Hyuga, mirando a su primo algo ruborizada, aunque sus palabras sorprendieron a Neji.

-¿Ves, Neji? Te dije que probablemente había sido Hinata quien se había ido con Naruto- dijo con tranquilidad Tenten, sonriendo ampliamente, mirando a su novio con calma y un deje de triunfo en su mirada, pues cuando Naruto y Hinata se fueron, la mayoría pensó que el chico había arrastrado a la chica con él, cosa que Tenten no creyó y aseguró que Hinata se había ido por si misma, probablemente queriendo hacerse más fuerte, y ahí estaba la respuesta; ella tenía razón.

Neji cerró los ojos unos momentos, cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba un poco, dando un suspiro al final, abriendo sus ojos, fijando su mirada en su prima y el rubio.

-Aun así, Naruto no debió llevarte así como así, tenía la obligación de avisar a tú padre, Hinata- decía severamente el Hyuga, obteniendo un resoplido por parte de Tenten.

-Vamos Neji, déjalos en paz, ellos se fueron a entrenar, ni que hubieran tenido una escapada romántica- decía divertida la castaña, riendo sin quererlo, sonrojando a los dos chicos menores, en especial a Hinata.

-T-Tenten… p-por favor no digas esas cosas- pedía titubeante la Hyuga, totalmente roja, haciendo reír un poco más a la chica mayor.

-Solo es una broma, Hinata —tranquilizaba— Además es para que Neji deje de regañarlos- sonreía como si nada Tenten, sacándole un bufido al Hyuga mencionado, pero antes de que el mayor pudiera continuar con su reprimenda hacia la pareja más joven, él rubio se le acercó con una mirada un tanto extraña y algo escalofriante —según Neji—.

-Oye, supimos que han pasado varias cosas en nuestra ausencia, como que ustedes ya son novios también- decía insinuante el Uzumaki, dándole pequeños golpecitos con el codo en un costado a Neji, quien suspiró con cierto alivio, ya que eso era el motivo por el cual el rubio le había mirado extraño.

-Sí, Tenten y yo somos pareja, pero no veo porque el escándalo, es algo normal- decía con apacibilidad el castaño, sin mostrar que en realidad estaba algo apenado de que los menores se enteraran de eso apenas llegaban a la aldea.

-Hay vamos, eso no era normal, o por lo menos no en ti, nunca creí que alguien fuese a soportar esa cara de amargado que tenías- decía Naruto sonriente, y como siempre… sin pensar.

Las palabras del Jinchuruki hicieron que las dos chicas sonrieran nerviosas, mientras que una pequeña venita de molestia aparecía en la cabeza del Hyuga, quien ya comenzaba a mirar mal al rubio.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con calma fingida el castaño, esperando solo otro comentario como ese para dejar "viuda" a su prima.

-Yo solo digo que…- el Uzumaki fue interrumpido de lo que iba a decir por la voz de alguien más.

-Neji, ¿Ya has terminado de…?- Hiashi salía al patio en busca de su sobrino, sorprendiéndose al ver ahí a Hinata y Naruto.

Por un momento Hinata se quedó sin aire, pasando saliva con dificultad pues estaba nerviosa, demasiado, ya que no sabía que reacción había tenido su padre cuando ella se fue, ni sabía cómo la iba a castigar por irse de esa forma.

La severa mirada del hombre pasaba de Naruto a Hinata, el Uzumaki se puso un tanto serio, tomando la mano de su novia para tratar de darle valor pues era más que obvio que la chica estaba asustada.

-Hinata, y Naruto… Vengan conmigo ahora- demandó el líder del Clan Hyuga, volviendo por donde llegó, sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada.

Sin más opciones y sin querer escapar, los dos chicos asintieron y siguieron al hombre, sin poder decirles algo más a Neji y Tenten, esta última chica susurró un débil: Suerte.

\·/

/·\Suna/·\

\·/

-¿Estás segura que sera buena idea?- preguntaba Gaara a Bura.

Tanto Bura, como Itachi y Gaara observaban el atardecer desde la oficina del pelirrojo.

-Sí. No te preocupes, pelea con quien venga, y si sucede o notamos algo extraño entraremos a defenderte como unos Anbu de Suna- decía tranquilamente la joven, conservando el jutsu de transformación.

-Sea como sea, todos están sobre aviso para que se mantengan alerta por lo de hace un momento, así no será extraño que dos Anbu entren en tu defensa durante la pelea- comentó el Uchiha, observando de reojo al pelirrojo, quien le miró igual.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, Bura e Itachi habían cambiado de jutsu de transformación, atacando Suna sin la intención de herir a nadie, solo lo hicieron para mantener alertas a todos los ninjas de la aldea, para tener así oportunidad de defender a Gaara cuando llegaran los otros dos Akatsuki.

-Supongo que ahí está…- decía tranquilamente el Jinchuruki de Shukaku, al ver en el cielo un ave sobrevolando la aldea.

-Ten cuidado- susurró la sayayin, observando como el ojiaquamarin salía de la oficina para ir a enfrentarse a Deidara.

-Estaré bien- respondió el menor, saliendo de ahí, dejando de espectadores a la pareja de criminales.

-¿Crees poder pelear contra Deidara o Sasori de ser necesario?- preguntaba el Uchiha, des-transformándose unos momentos, mirando a la chica, quien le imitó, volviendo a su apariencia normal, mirándole un poco con cierta interrogante en su mirada celeste.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionaba la joven, observando fijamente a su novio, este le miraba con la misma fijeza.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo: Has pasado demasiado tiempo en este mundo. Ya casi no tienes energía de sayayin- respondía el moreno, viendo que su novia desviaba la mirada y la fijaba en el atardecer de Suna.

-¿Y? Sí temes que me convierta en una inútil solo por no tener energía de mi mundo, ten por seguro que no será así. Aún puedo seguir luchando, quizás no me sera sencillo pero sigo siendo fuerte aún sin poder sayayin- decía con tranquilidad Bura, escuchando un suspiro por parte del chico.

-Sabes bien que no me refería ni temo eso, sé que eres fuerte, pero…- no terminó de hablar pues la chica le interrumpió.

-Lo sé, solo te preocupas por mí, y no quieres que salga herida, pero sé lo que hago —finalizó la discusión— Vamos, ya se encontraron- decía la Brief, usando el jutsu de transformación de nuevo, caminando hacia afuera de la oficina para cambiar de ángulo y ver mejor la pelea.

"Siempre tan inteligente y altiva, solo espero que tengas razón" pensaba Itachi, transformándose de nuevo en un Anbu de Suna, caminando tras su novia.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de mi presencia, hum?- cuestionaba Deidara, mirando entretenido al pelirrojo frente a él.

-No hay aves como esa en Suna- respondía Gaara, refiriéndose al ave en el cual el Akatsuki había llegado.

La pelea comenzó…

\·/

/·\Konoha/·\

\·Casa Hyuga·/

Naruto y Hinata siguieron a Hiashi hasta la sala privada del líder del Clan Hyuga, quien ordenó que cerraran la puerta tras ellos, cosa que Naruto hizo mientras Hinata miraba con temor a su padre, pasando saliva fuertemente.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, ambos jóvenes quedaron de pie frente al hombre, ambos bajo la escrutadora y severa mirada del Hyuga mayor.

-Hinata, ¿Quieres decirme con el permiso de quien, te fuiste de la aldea con tu novio?- preguntaba seriamente Hiashi, fijando su vista en su hija, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío.

-Y-yo… yo… m-me fui porque… porque…- la chica titubeaba, teniendo muy claro lo que iba a decir, pero el nerviosismo por tener la fuerte mirada de su padre sobre ella, le estaba haciendo titubear de esa forma.

Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver todo aquello, abriendo la boca para defender a su novia, más sin embargo la joven Hyuga le detuvo al tomarle la mano, mirándolo fijamente, obteniendo la celeste mirada del Uzumaki sobre ella. Ambos chicos se miraron; el rubio le sonrió a la joven para animarla, haciéndola sonreír más tranquila, por lo que Hinata volvió a mirar a su padre…

-Sé que… que no debí de haberme ido sin… sin permiso —decía sumisa— pero… pero sé que hice lo correcto porque tenía que entrenar para… para ser más fuerte. No me arrepiento de haberme ido, s-solo me arrepiento d-de no haber pedido permiso, padre- explicó la chica con la mayor calma posible, si bien estaba nerviosa, la mirada que le dirigía a su padre era de total convicción.

El hombre mantuvo su afilada mirada sobre su primogénita, notando con sorpresa aquella convicción en la joven, para a continuación mirar con discreción al rubio al lado de su hija.

"Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchuruki del Kyubi ¿eh? Haz hecho un buen trabajo con ésta familia, desde el cambio de Neji hasta este cambio en Hinata" pensó el líder Hyuga, volviendo su vista a su joven hija.

-Haz cambiado mucho, Hinata —hizo una pausa poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija— Hiciste lo correcto al irte a entrenar, estoy orgulloso de ti- finalizó el hombre con más calma, conservando su expresión seria, más dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven ojiluna, esta le miró sorprendida pero sonriendo a los pocos segundos, asintiendo lento.

-Gracias, padre- susurró Hinata, tranquila y realmente feliz por aquel resultado, mientras que Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\·/

/·\Suna/·\

\·/

Una pelea se llevaba a cabo en las fronteras de la aldea de Suna con el desierto que rodeaba dicha aldea, más esta pelea ya no era entre el joven Kazekage, sino entre cierta princesa saiyayin, quien había entrado en defensa de su amigo al ver que el pelirrojo había caído en la trampa de Deidara, siendo herido con los explosivos que se habían adherido a la arena con la que se había protegido.

La joven Brief había mantenido aquel jutsu de transformación, permaneciendo con la apariencia de un Anbu de Suna, encargándose de alejar de la aldea al rubio Akatsuki, hasta llevarlo a la entrada de la aldea, mientras que por otro lado, Itachi —conservando también el jutsu de transformación— se encargaba de vigilar que los médicos de la aldea atendieran a Gaara.

Bura esquivaba los ataques de Deidara sin mucha dificultad, desesperando de cierta manera al rubio, quien comenzaba a tener sospechas de que algo extraño estaba pasando al ver que sus técnicas eran hábilmente esquivadas.

-¿Quién eres tú, hm?- cuestionó el artista de Akatsuki, ya fastidiado de no poder ganar la batalla, además de tener un presentimiento extraño sobre aquel "Anbu" que peleaba con él.

Ante la pregunta, la chica estuvo por revelar que era ella, más se contuvo, sabiendo que el descubrirse de esa forma sería algo completamente inútil; el camino más seguro en aquel momento era el solo alejar tanto a Deidara como a Sasori del lugar, y quizás lo más seguro sería que los alejara también de Akatsuki, sin embargo la joven tenía presente que eso quizás sería más complicado.

-Soy solo un ninja de Suna que no permitirá que dañen a nadie —comenzó, notando la sorpresa del rubio— Sí, sé bien que no estás solo, pero no es algo que importe mucho en realidad. Váyanse —exigió— si no quieren morir ambos, ahora y aquí- concluyó la sayayin, haciendo posiciones de manos, elevando su chakra, preparándose para la respuesta que podría dar Deidara, la cual fue justo la que la joven esperaba.

-No pienso irme de aquí sin el Jinchuruki del Shukaku, hm- finalizó el ojiazul, lanzándole más explosivos al Anbu frente a él.

La batalla fue retomada, pero esta vez, la chica ya no estaba dispuesta a negociar ni a advertir nada.

"Quizás lo mejor sea… que ellos solo… mueran" pensó la Brief, sacando una katana que llevaba con ella, disponiéndose a matar a Deidara en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, y quizás lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque su pelea fue interrumpida por algunos Anbu más de la aldea de Suna, entre ellos yendo Kankuro.

Al ver a todos los recién llegados, Deidara comenzaba a perder la paciencia, decidiéndose a utilizar uno de sus jutsus más potentes y peligrosos, conocido este como el C4.

Previendo el ataque que su compañero de organización usaría, la joven sayayin decidió poner fin a la pelea...

Sin compasión ni titubeo alguno, Bura apareció tras el rubio, atravesándole el pecho con la katana que llevaba, para sorpresa de los ninjas que recién habían llegado, sobre todo para Kankuro, quien notó al instante que ese "supuesto Anbu" no era más que eso: un impostor; pues ningún ninja de Suna asesinaría así a alguien, sobre todo porque necesitaban capturar —de ser posible— a aquel que atacó a su Kazekage, para interrogarle sobre los motivos.

-… ¿C-como…?- preguntó Deidara en un murmuro, mientras un fino hilo de sangre descendía por la comisura de sus labios, mirando de reojo a aquel Anbu, quien extrañamente le recordaba a alguien.

La joven apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y sacar rápidamente la katana del cuerpo del rubio, alejándose al sentir un ataque, esquivándolo apenas, más el ataque se detuvo, este había sido por parte de Iruko, la marioneta de Sasori, quien aparecía para salvar a su compañero de equipo.

"Otro más, y me estoy quedando sin energía" pensaba la sayayin, viendo como la boca de la marioneta se abría, apuntando hacia los ninjas de Suna, alertándole del ataque que usaría.

Todos los ninja de Suna se prepararon para el ataque, el cual no llegó a ellos, debido a que la joven Brief había usado un muro de piedra para que las agujas envenenadas que salieron de la boca de la marioneta no hirieran a nadie.

"Sabía que jutsu usaría. Ese Anbu… nos conoce, a Deidara y a mí" dedujo hábilmente Sasori, quien ya había usado sus hilos de chakra para atraer a su rubio compañero hacia él.

-Deidara, haz un ave de arcilla con el chakra que te queda, de inmediato. Nos vamos- ordenó el Akasuna, naturalmente, dentro de su marioneta.

-P-pero… el Bijuu- se oponía el artista explosivo, levantándose del suelo con esfuerzo por la herida en su pecho, tosiendo algo de sangre.

-Haz el ave de arcilla- ordenó de nuevo con su usual tono frío, provocándole un ligero escalofrío a su compañero, quien ya no opuso ninguna resistencia y creo un ave de arcilla, subiendo a él con algo de dificultad, seguido del mayor.

-¡Están huyendo!- avisaba uno de los ninja de Suna, alertando a Kankuro quien se decidió a atacarlos.

"No, maldición… ¿No se pueden quedar quietos?" pensaba la joven sayayin, yendo tras Kankuro para detenerle, sabiendo que no sería rival para Sasori.

El castaño estaba por saltar hacia la enorme ave, más fue detenido por unas explosiones, producto de Deidara, quien aunque estaba herido de gravedad, no permitiría que les siguieran. Las explosiones distrajeron a todos, momento en el que los dos artistas de Akatsuki huyeron en el ave.

"Es momento de que desaparezca yo también" pensó Bura, usando el alboroto de las explosiones para huir del lugar también.

"Creo saber quién eres tú…" pensaba Sasori, mirando a lo lejos la aldea de Suna, pensando en aquel Anbu que había herido a su compañero, mientras se acercaba a este y le quitaba la capa para revisarlo.

-Eres un idiota- regañó el marionetista, tratando de detener la hemorragia en la herida del menor, quien tosía y se removía inquieto y adolorido.

-Yo…- el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, pues su maestro le sujetó con cables que salían de la marioneta.

-Quédate quieto, o te desangrarás más rápido- acortó Sasori, manteniendo quieto a Deidara, revisando la herida y tratándola en lo mayor posible, considerando que quizás necesitarían detenerse en algún lugar a descansar y a que el menor se recuperara.

…···…

Bura deshacía su jutsu de transformación al llegar a un lugar apartado de Suna, encontrándose ahí con Itachi, justo como habían decidido.

-¿Cómo está?- cuestionó con visible preocupación la joven, acercándose a su novio.

-Tranquila, Gaara estará bien; es cierto que las heridas que tiene son algo graves, pero está fuera de peligro- respondió el Uchiha, deshaciendo el jutsu de transformación, acercándose a la chica para tomarla en sus brazos.

La joven suspiró con alivio, abrazándose al chico, calmando sus nervios al menos un poco.

-Tengo que verlo- susurró Bura, rompiendo poco a poco el abrazo con su novio, quien le miró con calma, más negando con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vuelvas a Suna, podrían atraparte- negó con seriedad Itachi, notando la molestia que causó su respuesta en la chica.

-Voy a ir, tú vuelve a Akatsuki antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos- finalizó la ojiazul, separándose unos pasos del joven moreno, quien suspiró y negó por lo bajo. Su novia siempre era tan decidida, aunque cualquiera re-nombraría a esa decisión como necedad.

-No voy a volver sin ti. Así que iremos a Suna, veras a Gaara y luego volveremos a Akatsuki. Pero será mañana, por ahora ya has gastado mucha energía peleando con Deidara. Descansa un poco- decidió el poseedor del sharingan, haciendo suspirar con notable resignación a la joven Brief.

-Está bien, está bien- cedió la sayayin, suspirando y sentándose en el suelo de la pequeña cueva en la que en ese momento se encontraban.

-Eres muy necia- susurró el Uchiha, sentándose al lado de su novia, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Lo sé- respondió con una ligera sonrisa la chica, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mirando un poco la oscura noche que dentro de muy poco pasaría a ser un hermoso amanecer.

\·/

/·\Konoha/·\

\·/

Apenas amanecía en la aldea de la hoja, cuando un ave llegó con un rápido vuelo hacia la Torre Hokage…

-Muy bien, Yoko… Estás a cargo de esta misión, debes encontrar a Bura- sentenció la rubia Hokage, mirando seriamente a la joven pelimorada frente a ella.

-La encontraré y traeré de vuelta- dijo seriamente Yoko, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la mujer.

-Vámonos ya- acortaba Vegeta con la misma seriedad, provocando que Trunks asintiera.

-Les deseo suerte- habló Tsunade, mirando a los tres presentes en su oficina.

Más sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera si quiera moverse, la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a una alterada Shizune…

-¡Lady-Hokage, llegó un reporte de Suna! –Gritó la morena— Hubo un ataque contra el Kazekage- informó la mujer con rapidez, sorprendiendo y preocupando de inmediato a la rubia.

-Esperen…- detuvo Tsunade a los tres que estaban por salir de su oficina, para a continuación pedirle un informe completo a su asistente.

-¿Un Anbu que alejó a los invasores?- cuestionó extrañada Tsunade, mirando de inmediato a Vegeta y Trunks, quienes se miraron entre ellos.

-Bura había forjado una amistad con Gaara, y si ella está en Akatsuki debió de saber que ellos irían tras de Gaara, entonces…- comenzó a hablar con seriedad Yoko, poniendo en seguida su mirada sobre los sayayines.

-Fue Bura quien alejó a Akatsuki…- comenzó Trunks, mirando a su padre.

-Para proteger a Gaara- finalizó Vegeta, mirando a la Hokage, quien asintió sin dudarlo.

La Senju puso su mirada sobre Yoko.

-Yoko, guíalos, llévalos hasta Suna y sobrevuelen la zona, no creo que Bura este lejos. Shizune, prepara un equipo para que vaya a Suna y avísale a Temari sobre lo ocurrido- ordenó de inmediato la de ojos miel.

-Entendido- dijeron las dos mujeres, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la oficina, y en caso de Yoko seguida de los sayayines.

…···…

-Suna se encuentra a varios días de aquí, pero si volamos muy rápido no nos tomara más de unas horas- informó la joven pelimorada, comenzando a volar de inmediato, seguida de los sayayines.

-¿Crees que Bura aun este cerca?- preguntó Trunks a la joven, quien le miró y asintió.

-Es lo más seguro, ella no se alejaría hasta cerciorarse de que el Kazekage está bien- respondió la chica.

-Entonces démonos prisa- casi ordenaba Vegeta, sabiendo que debían darse prisa, no podían arriesgarse a perder de nuevo la pista de su hija, debían atraparla y llevarla de vuelta pronto.

-Sí, síganme- la joven pelimorada se dirigió con vuelo veloz hacia Suna, siendo seguida por los dos sayayines.

\·/

/·\Suna/·\

\·/

Bura e Itachi se encontraban en el hospital de Suna, después de que la joven descansara un par de horas luego del amanecer, ya que simplemente estaba bastante cansada luego de la pelea con Deidara, y poco a poco se iba quedando sin sus habilidades sayayin.

-Te esperare afuera, pero debes darte prisa- dijo Itachi, llevando un jutsu de transformación nuevamente, fingiendo ser solo un médico más del hospital.

-Lo sé, no tardaré- respondió la joven quien se encontraba transformada también en un médico más.

Sin demorar más, la joven sayayin usó sus habilidades ninja para entrar a la habitación del hospital en que se encontraba el Kazekage sin que nadie la viera.

-Gaara…- la Brief se acercó a la cama en que se encontraba su amigo, aparentemente inconsciente aun por las heridas que tenía.

-No debí de haber dejado que pelear contra Deidara- susurró con cierto pesar la chica, aun sabiendo que el pelirrojo estaría bien, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por su estado.

-No, agradezco que hayas confiado en mí, en que podría ganar esa batalla- dijo el menor, abriendo sus ojos y fijando su vista en la chica, quien se sorprendió pero sonrió ampliamente, abrazando con cuidado al Jinchuruki, quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Tú sabes que yo confío en ti —susurró cariñosa y fraternal— No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te encuentres bien- decía aliviada la ojiazul, des-transformándose durante el abrazo, separándose poco a poco del menor, acariciándole ligeramente sus cabellos rojos, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Y tú sabes cuánto agradezco tú confianza —sonrió leve— No te preocupes tanto por mí, estaré bien, ahora eres tú quien me preocupa… ¿Qué sucederá contigo? ¿No tendrás problemas por ayudarme?- preguntaba ahora preocupado el joven Kazekage, fijando su mirada en la de la chica.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, no creo que Akatsuki se dé cuenta de lo que sucede, y aunque se dieran cuenta… No me importaría, sabré salir bien junto con Itachi- habló con confianza la sayayin, sonriendo para tranquilizar a su amigo, quien le miró inseguro.

-Bura… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Te fuiste, sin más, dejaste a… a Sasuke por Itachi. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Gaara con notable confusión, sin dejar de mirar fijo a la chica, solo que ante sus preguntas ella desvió la mirada, dando un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No puedo decírtelo, solo puedo decirte que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y eso tú lo entiendes bien —volvió a mirar al chico— Solo puedo decirte que lo que Itachi hizo hace tiempo y lo que yo hice hace tres años… Todo tiene un motivo, y todo ha sido por el bien de muchas personas, aunque lamentablemente fue Sasuke quien ha pagado por todo- concluyó Bura, dando un suspiro profundo y largo, sonriendo un poco triste y con un algo en su mirada que de momento el chico no pudo entender.

-Entiendo… —susurró bajo, dando un suspiro él también— ¿Cuándo te irás?- preguntó el Jinchuruki ya sin cuestionar nada más a la joven, pues si bien él quería entender todo lo que le sucedía, era más que obvio que ella no hablaría, y encima, ese no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado.

-Me iré dentro de unos minutos, solo quiero revisarte- respondió la ojiazul, sonriendo un poco antes de comenzar su revisión médica.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, estaré bien- decía con calma el chico, sentándose con cuidado, intentando ser detenido por su amiga pero la joven fue ignorada, así que el menor terminó sentándose con calma.

-Puedo curarte, por es que te estoy revisando- expuso Bura, aplicando chakra curativo en las heridas más graves del pelirrojo, este solo suspiró resignado, dejándose hacer, aunque muy agradecido naturalmente.

-Gracias, por todo- agradecía con una pequeña sonrisa el Jinchuruki, unos minutos después de haber sido casi completamente curado por la joven.

-No es nada, sabes que te tengo el mismo cariño que a un hermano, por eso no me podía permitir que nada malo te sucediera- respondió fraternal la sayayin, sonriéndole al menor, quien sonrió un poco más.

-Aun así, gracias- susurró el pelirrojo sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que he curado tus heridas y que he visto que te encuentras bien, es momento de irme; quisiera poder quedarme aunque sea un poco más de tiempo, pero no puedo- dijo con algo de tristeza la Brief, dando un suspiro, mirando a su amigo asentir ligeramente.

-Yo entiendo. Cuídate mucho, y espero poder verte otra vez- habló suavemente Gaara, también algo triste de estarse despidiendo de su amiga.

-Yo también espero eso —sonrió con esperanza— Adiós, Gaara. Por cierto, felicidades por haber logrado ser Kazekage- felicitó la joven, dándole un beso en la cabeza al chico, sonriéndole para en seguida desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando en el aire un...

-Sigue esforzándote así-

Un suspiro salió de los labios del menor, quien aún conservaba esa pequeña sonrisa, quitando su vista de donde había desaparecido la sayayin, para en seguida fijar sus orbes en una ventana que había en la habitación, mirando el cielo ya resplandeciente por la hora que era.

-Lo haré, me seguiré esforzando- declaró con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

…···…

-Démonos prisa, hemos tardado mucho- decía el Uchiha sin mucha expresión, alejándose lo más posible de Suna ya con su apariencia normal.

-Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero tenía que verlo- respondió a modo de disculpa la joven ojiazul, siguiendo a su novio, más sin haber demostrado muchas emociones tampoco.

-No importa, te entiendo —dijo suave, mirándola y dándole una ligera sonrisa— Por ahora, lo único que importa es darnos prisa- finalizó Itachi, haciendo sonreír leve a la joven, quien asintió y le siguió en silencio.

La pareja de Akatsuki apenas pudo avanzar unos minutos en silencio por el desierto hasta que se vieron forzados a detenerse por una persona que apareció frente a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

-…Yoko, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó fríamente la joven sayayin al ver a su antigua amiga de pie frente a ellos, sorprendiéndose un poco al verla con una ropa Anbu, más sin demostrar expresión alguna.

-Vine por ti. O mejor dicho… vinimos por ti- respondió con la misma frialdad la joven, sonriendo con malicia.

La joven sayayin contuvo la respiración un momento, al ver a su padre y hermano aparecer al lado de la otra chica.

-Bura, nos vamos de aquí, ahora- ordenó seriamente Vegeta, mirando a su hija, escrutándola con la mirada, viendo desde la ropa de Akatsuki que llevaba hasta la expresión fría que tenía, para a continuación observar de reojo al chico al lado de su hija.

"Así que él es el hermano de Sasuke" pensó el príncipe sayayin, afilando su mirada un momento.

-Yo no pienso irme a ningún lado- acortó sin más la joven Brief.

"Maldición, no sentí que se acercaran, pero debí hacerlo, estaban volando, debí sentir su energía. El no sentirlos quiere decir que… mis habilidades sayayin están muy mal" pensó con un deje de preocupación la joven, conservando la calma y la frialdad.

-No me hables de esa manera —regañó— Vendrás con nosotros. Este no es nuestro mundo, tú ya has interferido mucho en él. Volveremos a casa, por las buenas o por las malas jovencita- dijo seriamente Vegeta, sin quitar su vista de su hija, esta solo miró de reojo a Itachi, quien le miró.

-No me iré, y no tienen la fuerza suficiente como para obligarme- decía arrogante pero conservando frialdad, mirando con cierta burla a los tres frente a ella.

-Pero Bura… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntaba sorprendido y extrañado Trunks, desconociendo a su hermana por completo.

-Soy la misma, hermanito- contestó sin darle mayor importancia a la pregunta.

-Sí, la misma demente de siempre —habló con fastidio— Ahora deja de jugar a la criminal con tu idiota novio, y vámonos de aquí- acortaba la pelimorada con desdén, obteniendo una mirada de completa frialdad por parte de la sayayin, mirada que confesaba que le heló por unos segundos.

-Tú cierra la boca —ordenó— Mi respuesta es la misma: No me iré de aquí- finalizó la joven ojiazul, elevando un poco su energía, demostrando que estaba dispuesta a pelear si era necesario.

La conducta de la chica no sorprendió del todo a Vegeta, quien esperaba que tendría que pelear con su hija, aunque naturalmente no era algo que quisiera hacer, sabía que era necesario.

-Ella no se va de aquí… O por lo menos, no con vida- se escuchó otra voz más, la cual sorprendió a todos.

Vegeta, Trunks y Yoko miraron hacia atrás de Bura, encontrándose con un chico conocido, sorprendiéndose sin poderlo evitar.

-Mucho tiempo de no verte… pequeño y tonto hermano- hablo Itachi, mirando de reojo tras él a su joven hermano.

A Bura le tomó unos segundos el reaccionar, tomando aire con disimulo, mirando también de reojo tras ella.

-Sasuke…- susurró la joven Brief, manteniéndose lo más fría posible al mirar al Uchiha menor de pie a unos cuantos metros tras ella.

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente por aquel inesperado reencuentro…

* * *

···*Continuara…

* * *

Chan chan chaaan…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien porque hacía mucho que no actualizaba XD  
Lamento la demora pero es que bueno, hay mucho que explicar; quien quiera puede leer mis explicaciones y quien deseé irse lo puede hacer.  
Haber: Lo que sucede es que a diferencia de la primera temporada, ésta la estoy haciendo sin tener ni siquiera un cuarto de historia ya decidida; en otras palabras ni yo sé cómo terminará :p por eso demoré en pensar que seguiría y como ven… Ya hubo el reencuentro de Sasuke y Bura, pero yo no lo tenía contemplado así, cambié muchas cosas a como lo tenía pensado, pero bien, espero que les haya gustado, ahora pasamos a responder los reviews, y lo mismo, quien quiera puede leer y quien no, pues se salta eso porque aún tengo cosas que decir, pero serán después de los reviews…

Inochan-Uchiha: Jeje, sí Yoko, me da gusto que te gustara ^^  
LudmiUchiha: Sí, volví luego de mucho tiempo  
elenaf: Naturalmente habrá muchas dudas que poco a poco se irán aclarando ^^  
videl z: Me alegra que les guste la historia y la pareja  
Irene: Maron y Bura estarán de nuevo como amigas, no te preocupes por eso ^^ en cuanto a la pareja de Trunks, eso lo diré cuando terminé de responder los reviews y claro que Sasuke y Bura volverán a estar juntos, y con respecto a lo que Bura le susurró a Sasuke, será un secreto hasta que la historia este ya muy avanzada ewe~ Y Sasuke y Bura no están del todo conectados, pues no sueñan exactamente lo mismo.  
bulmiita uchija: Muchas gracias ^^ y la pareja de Trunks lo diré adelante ewe  
Guest /No registrado\: Sasuke y Karin no tienen futuro así que no te preocupes, ya la dejará en su momento, y lo mismo, lo que Bura le dijo a Sasuke lo descubrirán hasta muy adelante del fic.  
Boonnybell: No te preocupes xD a mí también me gusta más el ShikaTema, pero como todo el fic yo he hecho lo que quiero, pues no me quedo de otra que poner a votación parejas y como ganó esa, pues ni modo, lo siento.  
Goku-Akatsuki: Y se pondrá más interesante ^^  
Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Hasta yo me extrañé :c XD jaja, bueno, Karin es Karin, solo espero que el resto de la historia te guste como la vez pasada.  
Guest2: Gracias y el segundo capítulo para ti y los demás ^^  
SamusTorres: Sí, Karin se quedó con el Uchiha XD pero no será por mucho  
Anonima-Traumada: Espero que te siga gustando a pesar de todo lo que me tarde XDuU Gracias por los favoritos *-*  
mesias619: Allí estuvo el inicio del reencuentro, oh me iré a leerlo, sí apenas xDuU me disculpo por eso, pero sin duda iré a leer el Fic que me hiciste.  
Daniela Rivera S: Que bueno que te haya gustado *-*  
bii-chan: Ya di señales de vida D: que bueno que te haya gustado mi Fic TuT  
Irene: Actualización a luego de meses D:  
marron dbz: Lamento haber demorado pero nunca dejaría este Fic inconcluso, gracias por comentar.  
sashA: Por supuesto que esto continua, esto continua hasta que yo no diga basta.  
son goku: Ya ves que si le toco ir a Vegeta por su hija, y lo que Bura le dijo a Sasuke no se sabrá Cx soy mala y claro, he mejorado mi escritura, y mucho, es gracias a seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes ^^  
lixy: El review que más miedo tenia de contestar, chan chan chaaaan XD lo lamento mucho en verdad. Yo sé cuánto amas a Karin, pero es que yo no sabía cómo era su personalidad, yo simplemente la odiaba, porque sí, te admito que yo odiaba a Karin y por lo mismo me dio igual ponerla tipo Sakura o Ino, pero me disculpo por ese OOC que le hice a la pobre y te juro que arreglaré lo que le hice, y aclaro que ya no la odio, ahora hasta me agrada, un poco Cx De verdad lo siento de nuevo y como dije, arreglare eso.  
Muu-Chan  
buriita uchija  
vvuchiha  
kaily  
Y Gracias al resto que me pidieron solo continuación y pues ahí está.

Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews, me disculpan si olvide un nombre pero es que fueron 32 reviews y pues como que fue difícil contestar todos _

Ahora, es momento de que les haga una confesión…  
No he visto Naruto Shippuden CxuU me quedé en la extracción del Shukaku, no pasé de ahí, pero hey, hey, no se me corten las venitas ¬.¬ solo no tengo suficiente tiempo para verlo y menos ahora que quiero tratar de escribir y actualizar más seguido, además probablemente no he visto Naruto Shippuden, pero sé lo que pasa más adelante, y con eso me basta, solo lo veré para consultar personalidad de los nuevos personajes y ya Cx Por lo mismo me disculpo porque saque a Karin de su carácter y prometo arreglar eso en los siguientes capítulos.

Otras cosas que decir… yo tenía mucho que decir y ya lo olvidé, ah sí…

El final del manga de Naruto…  
Lo ODIE, así que nadie me diga nada de ese final -.- oh si no, juro que si los dejo sin actualización. Aquí solo se habla de mi Fic Cx y por lo mismo no diré mis opiniones sobre el final, para evitar que me linchen y dejen de leer mi Fic.

Parejas en mi Fic…  
Ya tengo absolutamente TODAS las parejas pensadas ^^ con respecto a Trunks: No, él no se quedará con Yoko, aunque fue una buena sospecha, no será así xD les daré una pista con respecto a la pareja de Trunks, solo diré que él quedará como un pedófilo, así como Bura con Sasuke XDDDuU ya, que empiecen las sospechas ewe~  
Karin, ella ya de una vez por todas aclaro y reitero que ella terminara con Suigetsu ^^ soy fan de esa pareja *-*  
Gaara, él es MÍO ò.ó así que no tendrá pareja Cx

¿Algo más…? Creo que es todo, creo, no me acuerdo ._.uU  
Bueno, cualquier detalle extra que haya olvidado se los diré por Twitter, hay se los dejo: MizuTsukiKuro (Naturalmente solo le ponen la arroba al principio) y ahora el #CronicasNinja. Hay cualquier cosa, creo que les respondo más rápido por Twitter ^^

Es todo. Lamento la demora, intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo pronto, y ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! Lo que sí, Feliz Año Nuevo.  
Me disculpan las faltas de ortografía (creo que no hay, pero no está por demás disculparme si hay alguna).  
Y es todo. Saludos a todos, gracias por leerme, por sus reviews, por esperarme y por todo ^^

Sayonara~


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.  
Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Y Dragón Ball a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo III:

* * *

_-Ella no se va de aquí… O por lo menos, no con vida- se escuchó otra voz más, la cual sorprendió a todos._

_Vegeta, Trunks y Yoko miraron hacia atrás de Bura, encontrándose con un chico conocido, sorprendiéndose sin poderlo evitar._

_-Mucho tiempo de no verte… pequeño y tonto hermano- habló Itachi, mirando de reojo tras él a su joven hermano._

_A Bura le tomó unos segundos el reaccionar, tomando aire con disimulo, mirando también de reojo tras ella._

_-Sasuke…- susurró la joven Brief, manteniéndose lo más fría posible al mirar al Uchiha menor de pie a unos cuantos metros tras ella._

_La tensión se sintió en el ambiente por aquel inesperado reencuentro…_

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo tú, mocoso traidor?- preguntó Yoko, pues si bien ella odiaba a la joven sayayin, nunca podría decirse capaz de matarla, y el escuchar aquella insinuación de boca de Sasuke le provocó escalofríos.

La usualmente fría mirada de Sasuke se encontraba llena de odio, odio puro al mirar a su hermano mayor y a la joven Brief.

-No pienso repetirlo…- murmuró el azabache, y en menos de lo que nadie se esperaba, formó un chidori en su mano y corrió con velocidad hacia la joven ojiazul, y para antes de que alguien reaccionara, ese chidori estaba ya a menos de un metro de la chica, pero siendo el ataque detenido por Itachi, quien tomó de la muñeca a su hermano, evitando que el ataque llegara hasta la joven.

-No has cambiado en nada, Sasuke- habló neutralmente Itachi, apretando fuertemente la mano de su hermano y dándole una patada en el estómago, lanzándolo varios metros lejos, una escena familiar para el Uchiha menor, quien se levantaba con esfuerzo luego de aquel golpe que le había sacado el aire.

Ambos ataques sorprendieron a los dos sayayines, pues a pesar de lo que Bura había hecho, ellos no imaginaban que Sasuke quisiera matarla de verdad, y por otro lado, no creían la forma tan hábil en que Itachi había detenido el ataque, y así mismo, el cómo había golpeado a su hermano sin consideración alguna.

-Sasuke…- la voz de otra chica captó la atención de todos.

-¿Estás…?- una joven pelirroja se acercó al azabache, quien solo le envió una mirada de advertencia a la joven de que no se le acercara más, terminando de ponerse en pie.

-No te metas en esto, Karin- ordenó con molestia el Uchiha menor, quitando su mirada de la pelirroja, para ponerla sobre los demás.

"Así que ella es mí reemplazo ¿eh? Admito que no está mal" pensó Bura, dejando escapar una sonrisa arrogante, intercambiando miradas entre Sasuke, Karin, y luego entre Yoko, Vegeta y Trunks.

"Escapar de todos será algo complicado" la sonrisa de sus labios se borró, dejando una expresión fría y seria.

-No tenemos más remedio; cada quien deberá encargarse de su respectiva familia- comentó con tranquilidad Bura, mirando de reojo a su novio, quien se limitó a mirarle con serenidad y asentir ligeramente.

Sin hacer demasiados movimientos, Bura e Itachi se pusieron espalda con espalda, encarando a su respectiva familia.

-Bura, por favor… No queremos pelear contigo. Tienes que volver a casa- Trunks trataba de hacer razonar a su hermana, él en verdad no quería pelear con ella, no quería herirla, no quería llevarla de vuelta a casa de una manera tan drástica.

-Está es mi casa- finalizó la conversación la joven sayayin, estirando ligeramente su brazo derecho hacia un costado, formando una esfera de energía en su mano, dispuesta a atacar a su padre y hermano.

Vegeta mantuvo serenidad, antes de tener que esquivar el ataque de energía que le lanzo su hija.

-No me dejas otro remedio, Bura- concluyó el príncipe sayayin, antes de atacar a la chica, quien se acercó dispuesta a atacar a su hermano.

La pelea entre padre e hija comenzó, pelea que fue observada con preocupación por Trunks, quien solo se quedó observando a su familia con cierto pesar, a su vez, Yoko dejó la pelea ser, fijando su vista en los jóvenes Uchiha, estos por su lado mantenían un aura que destilaba peligro.

Sasuke miraba hostilmente a su hermano, y fue así por solo un par de segundos…

-Bien, primero me haré cargo de ti, y luego de ella- finalizó, refiriéndose desde luego a la joven Brief, y sin esperar más, el azabache atacó a su hermano.

Las dos peleas rompieron el usual pacifismo del desierto, provocando estruendosos sonidos, productos de golpes y técnicas que eran lanzados con fiereza hacia el oponente, tanto de Bura hacia su padre como de Sasuke hacia Itachi.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme de esa manera?- murmuró el príncipe sayayin, mirando con una mezcla extraña de emociones a su joven hija, quien solo mantenía su Ki elevado al igual que su guardia.

-No pienso irme de aquí, y no lo haré, aun si eso significa enfrentarlos a ambos- sentenció la joven, aunque sabiendo que estaba muy cerca de llegar a sus límites. Había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su mundo que sus poderes eran inestables y escasos.

Una ligera sonrisa de ironía apareció en labios de Vegeta al ver la resolución que tenía su hija, así como de ver aquellas habilidades de pelea que obviamente eran productos de entrenamiento intenso.  
Él había inculcado en su hija aquella fuerza y carácter, sobre todo luego de que descubrió que ella era una fuerte guerrera, y ahora ese era el resultado: La enfrentaba en una fuerte batalla para llevarla de vuelta a su verdadero hogar.

Sin decir nada más, el sayayin retomó la pelea. No podía fallar, su hija volvía con él y esa era su decisión.

Por otro lado…

Itachi esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno los ataques de su hermano, que iban desde ataques con katana, hasta usar jutsus fuertes como el jutsu bola de fuego y un par de —lo que parecían— derivados del Chidori que Kakashi le enseñó.

"No podemos seguir así" pensó el Uchiha mayor, mirando de reojo la pelea de su novia con el sayayin, pensando en alguna forma de evadir todo aquello.

-Creo que no hay más remedio- murmuró la pelimorada, siendo observada con confusión por Trunks.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas, Yoko?- cuestionó con intriga el joven sayayin.

-Yo me haré cargo de Itachi y Sasuke- respondió la joven Anbu, y sin pensarlo más… Intervino en la pelea de los hermanos, ignorando el llamado del sayayin quien le pedía que esperara un poco.

La joven pelimorada atacó a Sasuke en un descuido de este, y hubiera podido hacerle daño, de no ser por Karin, pues la joven pelirroja le lanzó algunos kunais con explosivos para que no se acercara a Sasuke, seguido de interponerse entre el Uchiha y la pelimorada.

-Está no es una pelea que sea de tú incumbencia- dijo la joven pelirroja, mirando retadora a la otra chica, esta solo sonrió con sorna.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y quién me impedirá meterme en ella? ¿Tú?- cuestionó Yoko con visible burla, sacando la katana que llevaba con ella, disponiéndose a atacar a la Uzumaki, pero fue interrumpida por la gélida voz del azabache, este se había quedado quieto unos momentos.

-Tú… —su voz fue tan fuerte como fría— Eres Yoko, te recuerdo. Tú… tú también sabías sobre el engaño de Bura- concluyó Sasuke, fijando su oscura mirada llena de odio en la Anbu.

La pelimorada fijó también su vista en el chico, quedándose sin aliento por algunos segundos al ver aquella mirada llena de una frialdad y un odio únicos.

Sin esperar siquiera la respuesta, el joven Uchiha cambió su objetivo, dirigiéndose a una velocidad impresionante a la joven ninja, atacándola con la katana.

El ataque apenas pudo ser detenido por Yoko, quien solo trató de tomar aire y relajar su creciente temor ante aquella mirada que le fulminaba y paralizaba.

"Reacciona, reacciona. Puedes detenerlo" se repetía mentalmente la chica, deteniendo con esfuerzo los ataques de la katana del Uchiha.

Sasuke guardó la katana mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad a la chica, y al quedar frente a ella hizo el amago de hacer el jutsu bola de fuego, por lo cual la joven pelimorada se vio obligada a retroceder mientras se cubría del supuesto ataque, pero esto solo fue una ilusión, pues el Uchiha apareció tras ella, escuchándose en aquel momento el sonido característico del Chidori.

-Una menos- fue el susurro que Yoko escuchó tras ella, antes de sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho.

El Chidori impactó directo en el pecho de la joven, atravesándola desde la espalda, lo que provocó un grito por parte de la joven, atrayendo así las miradas de Vegeta y Bura, pues solo ellos no prestaban atención a esta pelea.

La sorpresa no fue evidente en la chica sayayin, pero sin duda se sorprendió bastante, y un lado de ella, al que intentaba matar, le dijo que fuera a auxiliar a su antigua amiga, que ella podía curarla, que podía salvarla, pero su sentido común le dijo que no lo hiciera, que aprovechara la distracción para huir, y así lo hizo.

Bura desapareció para reaparecer al lado de su novio, quien se había apartado un poco del campo de batalla una vez que Sasuke dejó de atacarle.

Vegeta al ver esto estuvo por seguir a su hija, pero esta solo se elevó en el aire.

-¡Kaio Ken!- gritó la chica, obteniendo la mirada de todos, cegándolos por un momento, el cual aprovechó para bajar, tomando de la mano a Itachi, este había cerrado los ojos pues había sido advertido por su novia de la técnica que usaría.

Sin más, ambos jóvenes se alejaron de allí con velocidad, mientras el resto intentaba recuperar la visión.

Sasuke se apartó del cuerpo de Yoko, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y maldiciendo internamente.

-¡Karin, nos vamos!- ordenó aun a ciegas, saliendo corriendo, siendo seguido por la chica quien aunque no podía ver aún, le siguió al percibir su chakra.

En cuanto Vegeta y Trunks pudieron recobrar la vista, este último se acercó rápidamente a la joven herida, mientras que el príncipe sayayin miraba alrededor, intentando sentir el Ki de su hija.

-¡Yoko!- Trunks se inclinó hacia la joven, sacando un pañuelo y poniéndolo en la herida, haciendo presión, en un vano intento de que no se desangrara.

-T-tienen que seguirla- murmuró la pelimorada, apenas consciente, comenzando a sentir que su vista se nublaba mientras tosía algo de sangre, viendo con esfuerzo como el joven sayayin negaba levemente.

-La encontré…- dijo Vegeta, estando por salir volando, pero fue detenido por su hijo.

-¡Pero, padre!- se quejó el joven ojiazul, mirando con preocupación a su progenitor, este solo le miró por unos momentos antes de intercambiar su mirada y ponerla sobre la chica herida, maldiciendo solo en ese momento el no haber llevado semillas del ermitaño.

-Tú quédate con ella, no tardaran en llegar ninjas, supongo que de Suna, yo iré tras Bura- concluyó Vegeta, y sin decir otra cosa, salió volando hacia donde sintió la energía de su hija.

Trunks negó, pero en menos de un par de minutos varios ninja de la arena —entre ellos Kankuro— llegaron hasta donde él, ayudándole con la chica herida.

-Vinimos en cuanto sentimos que había una pelea- explicó el castaño, mientras veía como atendían lo mejor que podían a la joven pelimorada, llevándosela de inmediato varios compañeros en una camilla.

-Sí. Bura… estaba por aquí, pero… —se mordió el labio inferior, no muy seguro de decir lo siguiente— Sasuke también estaba aquí, apareció de la nada y comenzó a pelear con su hermano- explicó la situación.

Kankuro se sorprendió a medias.

-Entonces esa herida… —murmuró, mirando como a lo lejos se llevaban a la joven lastimada— ¡Chicos! Formen dos grupos de tres, revisen la zona en un perímetro de cinco kilómetros, y den aviso de que Sasuke Uchiha fue visto aquí- ordenó Kankuro, siendo obedecido de inmediato por los ninjas que le acompañaban, y a su vez, fue visto con preocupación por Trunks.

-Sé que lo que haces es tú deber, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Sasuke está… enfermo de odio, y estoy casi seguro de que matara a cualquiera que trate de detenerlo- dijo con lógica el sayayin.

-Por eso es que debemos detenerlo- concluyó Kankuro, haciendo suspirar al mayor.

-Bien. Me iré, debo alcanzar a mi padre y a Bura- expuso, comenzando a alzar vuelo, siendo observado por el ninja de la arena.

-Haz eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de Sasuke y de la chica herida- aseguró.

Sin decir más, Trunks asintió y se fue volando a toda velocidad a donde se había ido su padre momentos atrás.

…···…

/\

Itachi y Bura se detuvieron en un pequeño oasis, ambos respiraban algo agitados, puesto que el Uchiha estaba enfermo y ese encuentro le había dejado algo cansado, y por su lado, la joven Brief estaba ya casi sin energía.

-Dame la mano- pidió la joven sayayin, mirando a su novio, este solo asintió y la tomó de la mano izquierda.

La sayayin puso dos dedos de su mano derecha en su frente.

"No me queda otra opción, solo espero encontrar la energía de alguien" pensó levemente preocupada, haciendo lo posible por hacer la teletransportación, aunque algo apresurada, pues sentía la energía de su padre y hermano acercarse a ellos.

-Bura- llamó fuerte el poseedor del sharingan, esto era un evidente aviso de que Vegeta y Trunks estaban llegando.

-La encontré- murmuró apenas la chica, desapareciendo junto con Itachi, justo en el momento en el que los sayayines llegaban al lugar.

-¡Maldición!- maldijo visiblemente molesto el príncipe sayayin.

-Pero… esa era la teletransportación- dijo sorprendido Trunks.

-Ese idiota de Kakaroto tiene mucho que explicarnos —habló con rabia, apretando los puños— Vámonos. Volvamos a esa aldea, no hay más que podamos hacer de momento, ya no siento la energía de Bura- dijo Vegeta, dando por finalizado aquel asunto, aunque con cierto sentimiento de impotencia y molestia al no haber podido detener a su hija y llevarla de vuelta.

-Está bien- el menor aceptó sin decir nada más, pues en verdad no había nada más que decir.

Ambos sayayines tomaron rumbo hacia Suna, aunque ambos miraban de vez en vez a su alrededor, debido a que aún quedaba Sasuke y aquella chica con la que estaba.

/···…···\

La joven pareja apareció en un bosque lejano, justo al lado de una joven peliazul que entrenaba en dicho bosque.

-Itachi, Hatsumi… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- interrogó Konan, quien aunque no lo demostraba se encontraba sorprendida, y mucho al ver como aparecieron de la nada ambos chicos.

-Es… una historia muy larga, y… no… nos apetece contarla ahora…- murmuró Bura con la respiración agitada, preocupando de inmediato al Uchiha.

Antes de que Itachi o Konan pudieran decir algo más, la joven sayayin se desmayó, cayendo en brazos de su novio.

La ninja origami le indicó al moreno que llevara a la joven al pequeño cuarto de emergencias que poseían dentro del escondite que se hallaba a pocos metros de allí.

El poseedor del sharingan obedeció, llevando rápidamente a dicho lugar a la Brief.

\·/

/·\Suna/·\

\·/

Vegeta y Trunks entraban al hospital de Suna, puesto que tenían que ver a dos personas, no solo a Yoko.

-Kankuro… ¿Cómo esta Yoko?- preguntó preocupado Trunks, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro.

-Está grave. Aún no saben si se salvara, pero están haciendo todo lo posible- respondió, notando como el joven sayayin negaba y bajaba la mirada.

Aunque el ojiazul no lo admitiera, se sentía culpable, y mucho. Si él hubiera detenido a Yoko, o si la hubiera apoyado, ella no habría salido herida.

-Por obvias razones no podemos verla, dejaremos eso así. A quien debemos ver ahora…- comenzó Vegeta, estando por ser interrumpido por su hijo, pero en lugar de ser él quien le interrumpiera, fue Kankuro.

-Lo sé, deben ver a mi hermano. Si Bura estaba aquí, quizás fue por lo que pasó ayer- dijo Kankuro con lógica.

Sin perder tiempo, el ninja de las marionetas llevó a los dos sayayines a la habitación en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

/···…···\

-Yo no sé de qué hablan- fue la escueta respuesta que dio Gaara ante lo que Kankuro, Vegeta y Trunks le mencionaron sobre la aparición de la sayayin.

-Gaara, sabes bien que no puedes mentir- dijo preocupado el hermano mayor del pelirrojo.

-No estoy mintiendo en nada- espetó el joven Kazekage, cruzándose de brazos, mirando un tanto mal a su hermano.

-¡No mientas! Mira que no estoy de humor para esto- fue la tajante frase que dijo Vegeta, obteniendo recriminaciones de su hijo por portarse de esa manera.

-No sé qué les hace creer que estoy mintiendo- respondió más tranquilo, fijando sus aquas pupilas en los sayayines y en su hermano.

-¡¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego?!- el príncipe sayayin estaba por perder la paciencia, importándole poco el escándalo de sus gritos y el regaño de su hijo.

-Para alguien a quien casi matan… No veo heridas en tu cuerpo- concluyó el sayayin mayor, intentando controlarse, aunque su observación sorprendió a Trunks y a Kankuro, a la par que dejó sin palabras al menor de todos.

"Le dije que no necesitaba que me curara, pero hay va a hacer las cosas como ella quiere" pensó con recelo el pelirrojo, recordando que hace pocos momentos la sayayin había curado todas sus heridas, cuestión que no pensó que tuviera importancia, pero ahora veía que se equivocaba.

-Es el poder del Shukaku- se excusó Gaara, rogando por que le creyeran, o estaría perdido.

Kankuro dudó por unos momentos, antes de recordar que antes de que sucediera todo el alboroto afuera de Suna, cuando recién amanecía, una enfermera le había dicho que su hermano estaba fuera de peligro, sí, pero sus heridas no estarían completamente sanadas sino hasta por la noche pues sanaban con cierta lentitud debido al daño grave que había recibido.

-Eso es mentira, Gaara- acortó sin más el mayor de los hermanos, obteniendo una mirada de molestia de parte del pelirrojo.

Nuevamente, Vegeta estaba por comenzar a gritar, pero evitando aquello, Trunks intervino.

-Por favor, Gaara; solo queremos saber si Bura estuvo aquí, si te dijo algo importante. Necesitamos respuestas y sobre todo… Necesitamos encontrarla, debemos llevarla de vuelta a casa. Mamá está muy preocupada por ella, por favor- pidió con amabilidad el joven sayayin, mostrando su preocupación al hablar.

El pelirrojo suspiró, agachando la cabeza un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior, debatiéndose mentalmente sobre que decir.

-E-está bien. Sí, ella… Estuvo aquí, curó mis heridas, pero no me dijo nada en especial- respondió con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo, levantando su rostro, encontrándose con una mirada fulminante de parte del príncipe sayayin.

-Tú, mocoso…- murmuró molesto Vegeta, siendo interrumpido otra vez por su hijo.

-¿Nada? ¿No te dijo absolutamente nada?- cuestionó Trunks preocupado, obteniendo como respuesta una negativa de cabeza por parte del menor.

El joven sayayin suspiró resignado, mientras que su padre se tranquilizaba un poco, y por otro lado, Kankuro se quedaba pensativo, para luego de unos momentos suspirar también.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación por un rato, hasta que el sayayin mayor recordó algo.

-¿Y que fue aquello de que un Anbu de Suna alejó a los Akatsuki? Fue Bura también ¿no es así?- interrogó Vegeta, obteniendo la mirada de los tres jóvenes presentes.

Gaara suspiró un poco antes de desviar su mirada por algunos momentos.

-Sí, era ella- respondió quedamente, haciendo suspirar a Trunks y Kankuro.

-Bueno, creo que hemos hablado todo lo que se tenía que hablar- dijo tranquilamente el castaño, escuchando un bufido del príncipe sayayin, quien sin decir más abandonó la habitación.

-Perdonen la conducta de mi padre, por favor; es solo que… hoy debimos llevarnos a Bura y en lugar de eso casi perdemos a Yoko sin contar todo lo que sucedió hoy- excusaba Trunks a su progenitor.

Los hermanos de la arena asintieron, ambos disculpando con tranquilidad al mayor. Sin nada más que decir, Trunks salió de la habitación, caminando solo un par de pasos cuando vio a su padre recargando la espalda en una pared, estando visiblemente pensativo.

-Padre… ¿Qué…?- su pregunta fue acortada.

-Volveremos a Konoha para hablar con Tsunade- dijo de la nada, y sin meditarlo más se dio vuelta y retomó el camino, dejando entre sorprendido y confundido a su hijo.

-P-pero… —suspiró y siguió al mayor— Padre, no podemos dejar a Yoko aquí, al menos debemos ver que ella esté bien- objetó Trunks, caminando tras su padre, quien ni se inmutó por esto.

-Siento pena por esa chiquilla, y no estoy apoyando lo que hizo Sasuke, pero… Ella tiene gran culpa de lo que pasó, así que no me preocupa mucho lo que le suceda- concluyó Vegeta, caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida del hospital, aunque sus palabras sorprendieron a su primogénito.

"La locura es de familia —pensó, recordando a su hermana— Solo espero que yo no la haya heredado" pensó nervioso el joven sayayin, prefiriendo no decirle nada a su padre para no comenzar a discutir con él, sobre todo porque había cierta aura de molestia alrededor de su progenitor, aura que claramente le advertía que era mejor solo hacerle caso sin peros de por medio.

Durante el camino a la salida del hospital, Trunks se perdió en sus pensamientos, pues analizaba la situación, imaginando que quizá su padre estaría haciendo lo mismo.

"Sasuke realmente odia a Bura, y no lo culpo, pero… ¿De verdad sería capaz de matarla?" pensaba el joven sayayin, dando un suspiro mientras recordaba al menor Uchiha, a la vez que en su mente aparecía la imagen de la pelirroja que acompañaba al poseedor del sharingan.

"¿Y ella? ¿Quién será esa chica?" Trunks tenía muchas dudas, y por un momento consideró la idea de buscar a Sasuke, pero considerando lo sucedido decidió que no era buena idea.

"Espero que encontremos pronto a Bura" pensó el joven ojiazul, levantando su mirada al estar llegando a las puertas del hospital, pero antes de dar un paso más, una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y tras esto una chica entró corriendo con prisa al hospital, motivo por el cual terminó chocando con el joven sayayin quien al ir sumido en sus pensamientos no reaccionó a tiempo y terminó cayendo de espaldas con la chica sobre él.

-Auch- se quejaron ambos jóvenes, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por el golpe, aunque al abrirlos sus miradas chocaron.

Unas negras pupilas se quedaron fijas en las azules, antes de que la dueña de las oscuras pupilas reaccionara y se quitara lo más rápido que pudo de encima del chico, aunque no se puso de pie, solo retrocedió un poco, quedándose de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡L-Lo lamento mucho! ¡No vi por dónde venía, perdón!- se apresuró a disculparse la jovencita, sonrojándose apenada por lo que sus descuidos —o más bien sus prisas— habían provocado.

-N-no, no te preocupes, yo también iba distraído- se disculpó Trunks con una nerviosa sonrisa, sentándose en el piso, mientras que por otro lado la chica advirtió algo de peligro, por lo que miró hacia atrás de ella, topándose con la molesta mirada del príncipe sayayin, mirada que le provocó un saltito de miedo y que se acercara con miedo hacia Trunks.

-Padre, por favor- murmuró con pena ajena el joven sayayin, escuchando un bufido del mayor, quien sin decirle nada siguió caminando.

-Tranquila, no tienes por qué asustarte, mi padre está algo molesto pero no te hará daño- dijo tranquilizadoramente, obteniendo de nuevo la mirada de la joven sobre él, a lo cual le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La joven castaña se sonrojó ligeramente, apartándose apenas del chico frente a ella, sonriendo aún con algo de pena.

-E-Entiendo, l-lo lamento, de nuevo- se disculpó otra vez, bajando la cabeza unos momentos.

-Descuida, no te preocupes- respondió amable el chico, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a la chica, esta le miró aun ligeramente ruborizada, tomando su mano y levantándose con cuidado.

-¿Te… encuentras bien?- preguntó la ojinegra, sonriéndole ligeramente apenada al mayor, quien solo sonrió más y asintió.

-Sí, descuida, no fue tan fuerte el golpe- rio bajo el sayayin, haciendo que la chica riera nerviosamente.

-Me alegra no haberte hecho daño- habló suave la jovencita, intentando no mirar tanto al chico, más se le hacía algo lindo, mucho a decir verdad.

-Despreocúpate. Por cierto, me llamo Trunks- se presentó el joven sayayin con una amigable sonrisa, sonrojando otro poco más a la joven.

-Soy Matsuri; es un gusto conocerte- respondió la presentación con amabilidad y cierto entusiasmo, haciendo reír un poco al chico.

Antes de que Trunks dijera algo, los gritos de su padre llamándolo afuera del hospital le hicieron reaccionar.

-Ah, eh… Me tengo que ir, espero que nos veamos otro día- se despidió rápidamente el ojiazul, dándole una última sonrisa a la chica, antes de salir corriendo del hospital.

-Yo también lo espero- murmuró Matsuri, sonrojándose por lo dicho, pero mirando el lugar por el cual se fue el chico.

-Matsuri… seguro vienes a ver a Gaara- habló Kankuro, quien llegaba a las puertas del hospital, extrañándole que la chica no respondiera, sino que se quedó mirando hacia las afueras del lugar.

-Es… tan lindo- murmuró la castaña, sorprendiendo y extrañando al ninja que ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- preguntó Kankuro con extrañez, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, Kankuro —sonrió algo nerviosa al verse descubierta de lo que decía— Eh, vengo a ver a Gaara- informó la chica, provocando que el chico le mirara con una ceja levantada y una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionó extrañado.

\·/

/·\En algún punto del Desierto/·\

\·/

Sasuke se encontraba en una pequeña cueva, acompañado por su ahora novia.

-¿Y bien?- interrogó impaciente el azabache, afilando su mirada sobre la pelirroja.

-Se han alejado demasiado, y fue en tan solo algunos segundos- informó la Uzumaki, sin sorprender del todo al Uchiha, quien solo bufó por lo bajo y miró hacia el techo de la cueva.

"Debe haber usado la teletransportación" pensó Sasuke, recordando que su ex novia podía usar esta técnica y que la usaba en casos de emergencia, como lo fue aquel.

Karin se acercó al muchacho, quien estaba sentado en el suelo de aquella cueva, e imitándole se sentó a su lado, acercándose quizás demasiado al moreno, quien no le prestó atención a eso, pues estaba concentrando pensando en varias cosas.

-Sasuke, ¿en que pien…?- se vio interrumpida cuando su novio se levantó.

-Vámonos. Volveremos a la guarida de Orochimaru; necesito reclutar a más gente- concluyó, saliendo de la cueva sin esperar la respuesta de su pareja.

Ante las frías palabras de Sasuke, Karin no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pues por un momento sintió que ella no le era suficiente al Uchiha, pero despejó su mente al recordarse a sí misma que Itachi y Bura no eran cualquier oponente y que lo mejor era reclutar más gente, como había dicho el azabache.

-Está bien- dijo, casi más para sí misma, levantándose rápidamente y siguiendo velozmente a su novio.

\·/

/·\Akatsuki/·\

\·/

Bura escuchó un par de voces a su alrededor, voces que reconoció conforme recobraba el conocimiento, aunque no abrió sus ojos de inmediato, sino que se quedó escuchando, terminando por oír que el líder de aquella organización en la que se encontraba, llamaba a Itachi y Konan.

Los llamados salieron de la habitación, el Uchiha con cierta negativa a querer dejarla sola, pero al final no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

La puerta se cerró, y tras unos segundos, la joven sayayin abrió los ojos, incorporándose con cuidado, quedando sentada en aquella cama en la que estaba recostada, mirando sus manos las cuales estaban sobre las sábanas blancas.

"Se acabó. Ya no tengo poderes de sayayin" pensó la joven, mientras levantaba una mano e intentaba formar una bola de energía, cosa que no sucedió, lo que la llevó a suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-Bura… ¿Cómo te sientes?- la voz del chico hizo reaccionar a la joven, quien le miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa un tanto extraña a ojos del moreno.

-Estoy viva- respondió como si nada la sayayin, encogiéndose de hombros, escuchando un suspiro por parte del joven, lo que le hizo saber que esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba.

"No estoy bien, ni mal, solo… Estoy viva" pensó la ojiazul, suspirando mientras miraba a su novio, quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama, casi a su lado.

Itachi puso una mano sobre la rodilla de la chica, mirándole con preocupación, lo que provocaba que la joven se tensara.

Bura se acercó un poco a su novio, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Estoy bien- susurró sobre sus labios, en un vano intento por relajarlo, puesto que podía actuar muy bien, pero el Uchiha le conocía y sabía que esto era una mentira.

-Lo sé —murmuró bajo, dándole una ligera pero afectuosa sonrisa a la chica, haciéndole creer que lo había engañado— Vamos, arriba, tienes que entrenar- concluyó Itachi, levantándose de la cama, ganándose que la joven le mirara con una ceja levantada.

-¿Entrenar?- cuestionó incrédula.

-Claro que sí. Ahora no tienes energía sayayin; te has vuelto en un 'humano' normal, habrá técnicas que no podrás utilizar, sí, pero aun así podemos acondicionar tu cuerpo para que no te sientas débil, como ahora, y eso será…- dejó la conclusión de su explicación al aire, sorprendiendo a su novia.

-Entrenando- murmuró la joven Brief, suspirando antes de levantarse de la cama.

-Vamos a ello entonces- finalizó dispuesta, viendo al moreno asentir y salir de la habitación, por lo que le siguió.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar con rumbo al bosque que rodeaba el escondite de Akatsuki.

-¿Crees que… se enteren de lo que pasó en el desierto?- preguntó Bura, ocultando la preocupación que le causaba el hecho de que Pain y Konan supieran de la pelea que hubo en el desierto, y más haya, que descubrieran que ellos estaban en el desierto para detener el ataque al Kazekage.

-Lo sabrán, y lo más seguro es que será pronto. Tendremos que pensar en qué hacer con eso- respondió tranquilo pero serio, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien caminaba tras él.

Las azules pupilas se encontraron unos momentos con las oscuras, antes de que la dueña de las pupilas claras bajara la mirada algo pensativa.

-Pero dejemos eso para después, por ahora… Entrenemos- Itachi finalizó la conversación con esa frase, deteniéndose y girando para terminar frente a la chica, quien asintió y retrocedió un par de pasos, esperando el primer movimiento de su novio.

El Uchiha atacó con una ola de kunais explosivos a la Brief, quien los esquivó con relativa facilidad, mientras hacía varios clones, los cuales atacaron con katana en mano al moreno.

Los clones fueron destruidos sin dificultad por el poseedor del sharingan, quien ya se encontraba atacando con un kunai a la chica; ataque que fue detenido por ella, pues inmediatamente usó la katana para interponerla entre ella y el kunai.

-Concentra tu Ki, no dejes que se vuelva inestable- aconsejaba el chico, atacando nuevamente, provocándole algunos cortes en el cuerpo a la joven, quien no les dio importancia e intentó hacer lo que le dijo.

-Es más difícil de lo que crees- respondió la sayayin, concentrándose lo mejor que le era posible, moviéndose rápidamente para aparecer tras el ojinegro, pateándole a un costado, mas fue inútil, pues el Uchiha detuvo la patada al tomar su talón.

-Estás más débil de lo que pensaba- dijo Itachi, levantando el pie de la joven y empujándolo, causando que la ojiazul diera una vuelta en el aire antes de caer de pie nuevamente.

Bura frunció el ceño, antes de sonreír levemente.

-Presumido. En cuanto me acostumbre volveré a vencerte, sensei- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír un poco al moreno.

-¿Cuándo me has vencido?- interrogó juguetón el poseedor del sharingan, molestando en broma a la joven.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que has perdido contra mí?- preguntó orgullosa, sacando un kunai, además de la katana que llevaba.

-Inténtalo- retó el Uchiha con una pequeña media sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Eso fue lo último que dijeron los jóvenes, antes de comenzar con una pelea de entrenamiento bastante fuerte, ambos daban y esquivaban golpes, junto con algunas técnicas que intentaban no hacer en alto grado para no llamar la atención.

Solo por un momento, solo por unos minutos ambos recordaron el pasado; aquellos días en los que entrenaban en los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha o en los terrenos del Clan Uchiha, cuando recién se conocieron, cuando Itachi entrenaba a Bura para que tuviera autocontrol y supiera usar mejor sus habilidades.

Por algunos momentos, imágenes de ellos entrenando cuando eran más jóvenes llegaron a sus mentes, causándoles un extraño sentimiento, uno especial, uno de anhelo. Ambos anhelaban volver a aquellos tiempos en los que no había habido una masacre, aquellos tiempos en los que Sasuke no los odiaba y buscaba matarlos sin piedad, aquellos tiempos en los que tenían un hogar y una familia.

Después de un buen rato entrenando y viajando en los recuerdos, ambos se dejaron caer al pasto, recostándose tan solo unos momentos, aunque el Uchiha fue el primero en sentarse, siendo seguido de la chica. Ambos respiraban agitados, pero se miraban fijamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dieron un beso, solo que durante este la joven sayayin recordó otro entrenamiento, al lado de otro Uchiha, por lo que terminó viéndose a sí misma al lado de Sasuke, no de Itachi.

"Maldición" maldijo con molestia en su mente, deshaciendo el beso con su novio, quien le miró con cierta sorpresa.

-Itachi… Creo que ya tengo la solución a lo que haremos con Akatsuki- comenzó la joven, inquietando un poco al moreno, quien guardó silencio, esperando a que le dijera que tenía en mente.

Al obtener silencio como respuesta, la joven sayayin suspiró bajo, poniendo sus celestes pupilas en el rostro del chico, acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

-Tengo que irme de Akatsuki- concluyó Bura, dejando por demás sorprendido a Itachi.

/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\/-\

Continuara···

* * *

**Notas Finales:  
**Bueno… Tengo mucho que decir, pero primero contestaré dudas. Ojito, no reviews porque son muchos :p solo contestaré las preguntas más importantes que me han hecho. Pero de igual forma saben que les agradezco mucho sus reviews n.n Gracias a todos los que comentaron. Ahora… Las dudas.

_¿Yoko es más fuerte que Bura?: _No. Como acaban de ver, ni siquiera es tan fuerte como Sasuke :p

_¿Bura ama a Itachi o a Sasuke?: _En este capítulo se vio algo sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Ustedes que creen? –hablando de dar respuestas sin responder nada (?)

_¿Cómo (porqué) es que los poderes sayayin no funcionan?:_ En el capítulo 34 de la primera temporada, cuando Bura pelea con Kabuto, se deja ver que Bura tiene poderes limitados cuando se encuentra en el mundo de Naruto, por eso ahora ya no tiene energías de su mundo. Pueden ir a echar un ojo a ese capítulo por si quieren recordarlo.

_¿Gaara está enamorado de Bura?: _No. Gaara le tiene cariño a Bura como si fuera su hermana, quizás como quiere a Temari, o más cariño porque Bura siempre le trató bien, pero no, no está enamorado de ella ni de nadie.

_¿Sai va a aparecer en el equipo Kakashi?: _Tal vez sí, aún no lo tengo bien decidido pero lo iré avisando, y/o ustedes lo irán viendo en próximos capítulos.

**Continuando las notas finales:  
**Este capítulo fue algo más corto de lo usual, pero era eso o era dejarlos sin capítulo uno o dos meses más (?)  
Ahora, creo que ya se dieron cuenta quien será la pareja de Trunks.

¿Algo más que decir? Creo que no. Ah sí… Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la demora u.u es solo que últimamente me he dedicado más a escribir Yaoi –relación chico x chico– y esto es porque a mí no se me da muy bien escribir acción y aventura –que es de lo que trata este fic además del romance–, por eso lo había dejado un poco –bastante– de lado, pero prometo intentar subir un capítulo al menos cada quince días, lo que sí… Es que a la mejor no sería del largo del que están acostumbrados, puede que sean algo cortos pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no abandonarlo de nuevo.

Dicho esto, creo que ya me puedo ir. Gracias por leer, gracias por dejar reviews, se los agradezco infinitamente, y bueno… Nos vemos pronto n.n

PD: ¡Dejen Review!


End file.
